Fault in the System
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: An AU where everyone has soulmate clocks and Zane is the heir to the Ninjago throne. Zane has been cooped up in the castle his whole life, never once stepping foot in the outside world. His parents throw him a gala so he can meet his soulmate within the palace walls, but Zane's partner isn't exactly what they expected. To what lengths is Zane willing to go to take his life back?
1. Within The Palace Walls

**Hey guys! If anyone's interested in seeing the tags for this work, just look at my AO3 account under the same name. It's posted there and you can read it without a character limit on the summary and you'll be able to see what's coming. Enjoy! **

* * *

Zane flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the crystals hanging above him. They formed a massive chandelier, one that bounced the daylight everywhere, turning it into rainbows that decorated his white walls. He had a balcony that was letting the sunlight in, his room a nice temperature thanks to the glass doors. As far as the prince was concerned, his room sucked.

Everything was white, from the walls to the furniture to the hardwood floors to the frame of a portrait of him from a few years ago that his parents commissioned. Even his clothes were light colored, with a white short-sleeve shirt and pale blue pants that tapered at the angle with slits cut into the sides. Sometimes he was even scared to touch anything for fear of the oil in his fingers staining his room yellow. The only splash of color came from the light fixture that bounced rainbows onto his monochromatic enclosure.

Enclosure. Zane quirked his mouth, the new word registering in his mind. He had mentally called his room a cage, a prison, and a holding cell, but enclosure was new. He made a mental note to start a list sometime, glancing at the clock on the side of his bed. He had only an hour left of being bored to death. Earlier that day, Zane had decided to spruce up the way he went down the stairs and conjured up a board with his ice, sliding down the banister. His father had definitely not liked that, and had sent him to his room like you would an eight year old, despite the prince being seventeen. He didn't know if his father intended to force him into proper manners by isolating him until he cracked or what, but he was starting to think it wasn't working.

He passed the remaining time by playing solitaire with cards he made out of notebook paper, a card game he had learned from one of the servants a year or so ago. He had probably played thousands of games in that time span, as he seemed to get locked in his room a lot. As the clock indicated he only had five minutes left, he walked out onto his balcony, trying to observe as much as he could.

The prince had never been outside the palace walls. He could see a beach and a few shops, but the rest of the world was obscured by white palace walls. One time he had convinced a servant to bring him a shell and some sand, just so he could smell the ocean, but they were confiscated by his parents before he got very far. The one thing he could do? Read.

The palace library was the one place he never got in trouble in, because it was practically a second bedroom. The librarian, a lovely older woman, told him stories of the outside world, as he wasn't allowed to see any dignitaries his parents talked to, and most servants were afraid to speak to him for fear of being fired by the King and Queen.

Once the time in his room was up, he practically sprinted down the halls, eager to have some human interaction after five hours of entertaining himself. He made sure he slowed down once he reached the main corridor, as he swore his father was omnipresent. Servants bowed politely as he walked by, and Zane awkwardly smiled with the same energy as someone who definitely didn't want "happy birthday" sung to them but had to act happy anyway. Once he reached the library, he slipped inside to greet his favorite person in the palace, Mrs. Glamore.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Glamore," Zane greeted, and she smiled teasingly.

"Zane, you know your parents would not approve of you calling me 'mrs'. You are _so _far above me on the social ladder."

"I know. Just as you call me Zane and not 'your highness' or 'my prince'. I rather like being able to talk informally to someone," He sat down in a chair she kept by her desk just for him, and she slid over a novel.

"Just received this one earlier today. I was going to give it to you, but then I overheard the spat between you and your parents," She grimaced, having heard her fair share of the prince being chastised by the reigning monarchs, which often involved many harsh words she was sure the prince would never admit to taking to heart.

"What is it about?" He asked, eyes lighting up as he scanned the back.

"A group of pirates at sea trying to apprehend their rival ship. But the twist is that the captain is a girl in disguise and she's in love with the captain of the other crew."

"Is he her soulmate?" Zane asked, glancing down at his wrist, where he knew there was a clocking ticking away.

"I would assume so. I didn't have much time to check. Speaking of soulmates..."

"I know, my clock strikes in a few days. My parents are only holding a massive ball. Maybe they'll even let me see the people this time," Zane said wishfully, thumbing through the book.

"You seem nervous. Aren't you excited?" She asked, and Zane shrugged.

"Yes and no. I'm sure they'll be amazing, but what if my parents don't like them? You know about my whole thing with..."

"You liking girls and guys?"

"Shh!" Zane waved his hand frantically, looking behind him. "They can't hear. If my soulmate turns out not to be female..." He gulped, stomach twisting in knots. "They'll find out, and at the biggest royal ball in decades. I'll be dead before I can say hello to him."

"For your sake, I hope they're a she. But if your heart wants a male soulmate, Zane, then I don't know what you're going to do."

"Me neither. But thank you for the book," Zane smiled gratefully, scooping it up in his arm. "I think I'll see if my father has calmed down. But with how things have been going lately, he'll just lock my door and throw away the key."

"I think he's prepping you for marriage. He's been so strict since your clock hit one month."

"You're telling me," Zane sighed, standing. "Well, I'm hungry anyway. Haven't had food since dinner yesterday. See you tomorrow?" He waved goodbye as he left, and Mrs. Glamore called after him.

"Unless he locks you in your room again, that's the plan."

Zane decided to drop the book off in his room first, lest his parents get any ideas. Once the book was safely deposited under his mattress, he went to locate the monarchs. He entered the throne room as Servants parted to let him through, and his parents looked at him with unamused gazes.

"Mother, father," The prince bowed in greeting, and they nodded, satisfied.

"At least you remembered to enter correctly. That's a start," His father sneered, and Zane just smiled calmly.

"I have to start somewhere," The teenager didn't miss the worried looks exchanged between the staff members as he talked, knowing what the conversation could devolve into.

"Indeed," The Queen nodded curtly, and gestured to the space in front of their thrones. Zane walked over with even steps, standing before his parents with his heart beating at a gallop.

"The ball is in three days, son. Do you realize how close that is?" The King rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forwards. "Do you realize how unprepared you are?"

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean," Zane bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that was the wrong answer but at the same time having no clue what to say.

"Of course you don't," The elder sneered, and Zane inwardly flinched as his father stood, boots making a hard _thud _with each step he took. "It amazes me how you were raised by the two most disciplined people in the entirety of Ninjago, but you couldn't even descend the stairs without causing a scene."

"I apologize, father, I recognize how irresponsible my actions were."

"I don't care if you feel remorse after the fact," The King grabbed his son's chin harshly, and Zane's breath quickened. "That does not change the fact you will never lead Ninjago if you are as incapable as you are now."

"You think I'm incapable?" Zane asked softly, heart feeling as though someone was slowly sawing into it with a rusty butter knife.

Out of nowhere, a loud _smack _resounded off the walls. It took Zane a second to feel pain blossoming across his cheek. The staff fell silent, all eyes turned towards the royal family. Even the Queen looked surprised.

"Zane, you are dismissed," She said pulling her husband away as she at least had the decency to look the slightest bit remorseful. The prince bowed before exiting hastily, eyes on the ground as he felt the burning gazes of the servants boring into his back, his face hot with embarrassment and pain as he climbed the stairs to his room. Once in the safety of his bedroom, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. _His father had never hit him before._

Zane sunk down against his door, arms around his knees as he tried not to cry, knowing there would be a servant soon arriving at the door with an icepack or something of the sort. If his eyes were puffy, word would travel to his father that his only child and heir to the throne could be brought to his knees by a single slap. Zane looked at the clock on his wrist wistfully, the stinging in his cheek slowly dying down. Thing would be better after he had his soulmate, right?


	2. For The First Time In Forever

Zane ran through the halls of the palace, decked out in his formal attire, cape fluttering behind him as he dodged servants bringing out plates and food to line the ballroom with, which was so huge Zane was sure he could fit at least three libraries in it. However, with the guest list practically being miles long, he wasn't sure if they could fit everyone. The thought that everyone was there to potentially be his spouse was terrifying but weirdly flattering, especially since they didn't even know his name. His identity was extremely confidential, even some of the palace staff didn't know his name.

He stopped in the middle of the ballroom, his formal attire feeling stifling compared to his usual clothes. He understood the reasoning for giving a good first impression, but once he had a spouse, he wouldn't be wearing this all the time, so what's the point? They would get a faulty impression of who he really was, and he wasn't a stuffy, uptight copy of his father.

He was Zane, who liked to read every spare minute he had, who visited the palace kitchens to get a preview of dinner that evening, who wanted to do nothing more than run outside in the streets of Ninjago and enjoy himself just the boys his age did in the novels he read. He knew what the outside world held, but he would give anything to buy a candle from a corner store, or splash in puddles, or even just wear some damn shorts for once in his life.

The thoughts of the outside made him falter, staring up at the massive portrait of him his parents had moved to the ballroom for that night. He looked stern, staring coldly off to the side, jawline sharply defined hair brushed back. It just wasn't _him_. Anyone who wanted an authoritarian as a husband was going to be sorely disappointed. He felt a deep weight on his chest as he thought about his father calling him incapable a few days ago. He wanted to write it off as his father being his usual uptight self, but he found it more difficult than normal.

He didn't have time to dwell too much on this fact, however, as a few servants pulled him aside to truly prepare him for the gala, and his mind was pulled back from its wandering.

* * *

Kai and Nya both stared at their tickets in awe. So few people were invited to this gala, yet they happened to be lucky enough to both have their timers ticking down to the same evening. Everyone was required to register their times from birth, so the royal family had a record of who was going to meet their soulmate the same time as the heir. Kai and Nya already thought they were lucky to share a date with each other, but with the prince? Well, it was a little daunting to know that there was the possibility that one of them was a match made in heaven with pure royalty.

King and Queen Julien had to invite everyone who shared a time within a few hours of the prince so nobody quite knew what the heir's time was, for privacy reasons. Funnily enough, neither of the Smith siblings really wanted to go, but denying an invitation from the palace was never good, so they had bought their fancy clothes and Nya had booked a hair appointment and everything. Kai ran his fingers over the glossy paper a few times. He was a kid from Ignacia. How was he supposed to know how to act in front of the royal family? From what he had read, no one was allowed to see the prince until only a indeterminate amount of time before his clock went off, when he was released into the crowd like a bird from a cage.

The Fire Ninja supposed that was what was happening here. Nobody except for the palace staff had ever seen the young Julien. All Kai knew was that the heir was male. He knew the poor kid had never even seen beyond the palace walls, and now his family was chucking him into the social scene of the Ninjagian elite. Kai pulled back his sleeve to look at his clock. Six hours and thirty-two minutes left. Nya was off from him by a half hour, so she would meet her soulmate earlier than him.

"Hey Kai?" Nya asked uneasily, looking at her brother. She was almost hard to recognize, with her hair done up and her face with heavier makeup. "I just want you to know that whatever happens tonight... you're still my best friend. Alright? No soulmates are gonna get in the way of us."

"Definitely. You'll always be my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, you dingus," She swatted him on the arm lightly, but she could tell Kai did truly agree. "Now, I guess we better start getting ready."

When the siblings were all done up, the team jokingly cooing at them the whole time, they took a deep breath, and squeezed each other's hands.

"We're both gonna be fine. We're okay," Nya reassured, and Kai nodded.

"Now remember you two," Jay smirked. "I don't care how hot your new dates are, no doing it on palace grounds."

"You take us for idiots?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "I'm not about to get thrown in jail for life."

"Oh, and if either of you brings home royalty, you'll never hear the end of it," Cole laughed, patting them on the back. "Good luck, have fun, and remember to play nice."

* * *

After arriving at the palace, Kai instantly knew he was gonna screw something up. He had never seen the castle in person, only in pictures and documentaries, but nothing could have prepared him for the massive white stone walls and the vast iron gates. There were fountains lining the entrance to the castle, where guards were waiting at the doors to verify your clock and check your name off.

"Kai and Nya Smith," The Samurai stated, and both showed their wrists. The guard typed their names into a tablet, and gestured inside with a bow, handing them nametags.

"Thanks," Kai gulped, and in the two went. There were people everywhere, from socialites to villagers. Some dressed in what Nya was sure were ten thousand dollar dresses and some in simple cloth and suits.

"Out of curiosity," The Fire Ninja scanned the room. "Has an heir ever married someone of the same gender?"

"I don't think so. I don't even know if it's allowed. You're just here to balance out the number of girls who aren't the prince's match," Nya glanced up, and her eyes widened. "Speaking of the prince..."

Kai followed her gaze, and found a portrait of the heir hanging high on the wall. He was a Julien alright. White hair brushed back into a feathery undercut, striking blue eyes, and skin so pale he could get lost in a blizzard. He looked just as strict as his parents, and Nya looked at Kai's worried expression, practically reading his mind.

"I'm sure he's not as bad. Just posing."

Kai nodded slowly, and the two went off to find the food, Nya nervously watching her clock. Forty-five minutes left. She dragged Kai off to the food to ease their nerves, and the two hugged the wall while eating mountains of food they would never be able to afford on their own. As Nya's clock reached ten minutes, Kai shoved her out into the crowd, hanging back to give her space to find her match. He watched his own timer to tell when she found her partner, and as his hit thirty minutes, he looked up.

His sister was chatting with someone. Kai's heart beat out of his chest as he moved to be able to see her partner, and his eyes widened when he did. A woman about her age with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail was staring at his sister in disbelief, an orange dress hugging her tan skin. Nya seemed just as awestruck, her own teal attire the opposite color of her soulmate's.

Kai relaxed back into the wall. That was part of his evening stress over with. He watched his own timer count down with very little interest, tempted to cover it with his sleeve. He heard happy gasps as people found their counterpart, and saw plenty of anxious faces hoping the prince was their partner. Many guys, much like he was doing, were scanning the girls in attendance, wondering which one was their own. Kai took a deep breath, and looked up just in time to see Nya running towards him, the woman in tow, and Kai just happened to catch her name on her tag as they approached. Skylor.

They talked for about fifteen minutes or so before loud fanfare startled the crowd, everyone turning towards the steps leading further into the palace. The King and Queen appeared, and in between them was the heir that so previously mysterious. Nya was right. Contrary to his portrait, this one seemed in awe of the palace life, eyes scanning the crowd eagerly, searching the happy faces as his hand pulled his sleeve more over his timer. He was dressed in all white, a cape fluttering softly behind him with silver embellishments all over his clothes.

"Announcing King Victor Julien, Queen Ariana Julien, and Prince Zane Julien," An announcer called, and Kai clapped along with the crowd.

Zane Julien. Huh. So this was Ninjago's next King. A medium sized lanky teenager with little social interaction and overbearing parents. Thrilling.

"Everyone who has found their soulmates already, please keep to the sides. Everyone who hasn't, gather in the center," The King boomed, and Kai found himself almost unconsciously walking into the middle. There was about an even split of males and females in the center, some dolled up and certain the prince was theirs, and some out of place like himself. The crowd was ordered to continue talking, and that was that. The caged bird was free.

* * *

Zane couldn't believe it. He was freaking out. His timer was so close to being over, there were so many zeros on his wrist, except for four. Thirteen minutes and forty-six seconds left and counting. He flittered around the crowd, saying hello to everyone, watching people check their wrists hopefully as he greeted them, some sad, some relieved, but all respectful, bowing as the prince approached and as he left. Soon, there was under a minute left. The room began to blend together, dresses and suits mixing as people danced with their newfound soulmates. His head swam, heart pounding as he walked and dodged and talked and-

He walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Zane began, putting his hands up in apology. It was then he noticed his clock had hit zero. He looked up at his soulmate, and his heart didn't know whether to sink or to be elated, as the person standing in front of him was the most handsome man he had ever seen, nametag reading _Kai_, and he looked just as confused as the prince.


	3. Ice Cream To Drown Out The Tears

Kai had numerous swears running through his head as he locked eyes with the heir. No way. Noooo way. He couldn't be the soulmate to the _prince of Ninjago_. That's so out of his league it's not even funny. He was a nobody from Ignacia and he was staring royalty in the face. People around were noticing, and Zane's eyes widened as he motioned for Kai to follow him. The two slipped out of the crowd mostly undetected, Kai barely able to think straight (ha!) as he was motioned along by somebody he _should've bowed to damn it-_

Zane pulled them into an abandoned hallway, shutting the door behind them. Kai bent into a hasty bow, and Zane laughed.

"Keep your head up. No need for formalities. I think we should just introduce ourselves before my parents..." The prince trailed off, looking nervous. Kai recalled what Nya had said about there never having been a same-sex royal couple, and his heart fell for the teen in front of him. _His parents are going to freak. Wait, I'm the reason. SHI-_

"So, um, Kai, is it?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," The Fire Ninja said, accompanied by a nervous chuckle. "And uh, you're Zane."

"Indeed," The blonde rolled on the balls of his feet before a thought he had startled him. "Quickly. What's your address?"

"That's a hard question. I kinda travel on a flying ship, so-"

"You're one of the ninja? I've heard about you," Zane's eyes lit up, but the light died down again quickly. "I'll be able to find you. We should part before my parents grow suspicious."

"Alright," Kai smiled anxiously, and Zane slipped out, the Fire Ninja hanging back as to not arouse suspicion. Thoughts were swirling like a tornado as he stepped out into the crowd, people not even batting an eye as he wandered through the middle crowd, watching as Zane approached the monarchs, who merely gave him a stern nod and signaled to the guards to open the doors, and people started to leave.

The Fire Ninja found himself still wide eyed as he approached his sister, who eagerly awaited his account of finding his soulmate. Skylor had left a little bit ago, leaving Nya alone and desperate for the gossip.

"Nya..." He whispered, eyes wide. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but her eyes widened as Kai's glance flicked up to the portrait hanging above.

"Kai... tell me you're kidding," She grabbed his shoulders in a steel grip, and he shook his head. Nya swore, and that's when Kai knew his life was never going to be the same.

* * *

Kai was curled up on the couch in his PJs around midnight, the other residents of the Bounty asleep except for his sister, who handed him a pint with a knowing look on her face. They hadn't said a word about tonight other than Nya mentioning she plugged Skylor's phone number into her contacts.

"So," She started as Kai uncapped the pint, which happened to be coffee oreo. "You're making history."

"I guess," Kai shrugged, taking his first spoonful. "I doubt his parents are going to let us even see each other though. They probably have a female suitor in mind and this thing was just a formality. We didn't even really get to talk, the only thing I really gathered from him was that he thinks his parents are going to flip."

"From what I've heard of the royal family..." Nya trailed off, looking guilty despite nothing being her fault. "I wouldn't want to be him. They're amazing at running the country, but as parents?"

"Kill me," Kai mumbled, swallowing his ice cream. "The poor guy's never even been outside the castle walls. Now that his parents know his soulmate is a guy, I don't know what's going to happen to him."

Both siblings glanced down at their clocks, seeing all zeros making a funny feeling inside of Kai. Why couldn't anything in his life just be normal?

"We're gonna be ok," She smiled, but it was thinner than usual. "We'll just be winging it. Nothing new."

"Yeah, except my name is probably on a blacklist right now."

A new voice then sounded from outside the room.

"Any why would that be?" Sensei walked in, looking tired and holding a teacup. "I stayed up to ensure you two arrived home safely."

"Thanks Sensei," Nya smiled.

"So, how are your matches?"

"Her name is Skylor," Nya started, and Sensei seemed unfazed. "Her dad runs a noodle business. Great at cooking with spices, as I've been told."

"I am glad you two are getting along right away," Wu congratulated, and turned to Kai. "And why are you in trouble?"

"Well, uh, you know how we joked about one of us bringing home a prince?" Kai laughed nervously, and Sensei froze.

"Kai," He stated, and he sounded the most serious he had ever been. "Are you implying that your soulmate is the next in line for the Ninjagian throne?"

"The one and only," The Fire Ninja squeaked, and Sensei took a moment to regain his composure.

"You realize this is unheard of?"

"Yup."

"And that the chances of you ever being with him are extremely slim?"

"Yup."

Sensei eyed him with suspicion. "You seem to be taking it very well."

"Only on the outside," Kai shrugged, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Do you at least know his name?"

"It's Zane, and he looks like a copy of his dad, except actually a pleasant person with an undercut."

"Kai!" Nya hissed. "I know you're pissed because your soulmate is essentially impossible, but you can't just say stuff like that. If anyone from the palace hears you now, you're spending your life in jail. You said it yourself, you're now on the castle's radar."

"Damn it," Kai put his head in his hands, ice cream forgotten. "I don't get it."

Sensei rested a hand on Kai's head, smoothing down the now mussed spikes.

"It will work out, my student. You may not marry your soulmate, but-"

"But I want to," Kai interrupted. "He's supposed to be with me for a reason. I don't care if I have to stand in front of the King and Queen and make my case, Zane deserves to be free for once in his life, and to hell with it if I'm going to let his parents control this."

"Kai, there are some battles you can't win," Sensei began, but Kai stood, brushing his hand off with newfound determination.

"Watch me."


	4. I'm Not Broken, Am I?

Zane was sure he was dying. He told his parents about who his soulmate was, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide it for very long, and he had never been more scared of the King and Queen in his whole life. Turns out the smack his father gave him the other day was just a warning. This time, the assault came coupled with slurs, and now Zane was curled up on his bed sobbing, the one chance he had at happiness ripped out from under him because his soulmate _just had to be male._

His chest heaved, the stinging pain of hurt ribs traveling with it, which only made him cry harder. He didn't hear the knock at his door until it creaked open, the visitor turning on the lights.

"Your highness?"

"Yes?" He mumbled, hiding his face in his arms.

"I was sent to tend to your injuries."

"Of course," Zane sat up, and the voice finally registered as he looked upon Mrs. Glamore, her eyes wet as well. "Why are you here? How did my parents let you up here?"

"Even they recognize that after that, you needed some form of comfort so you didn't completely emotionally break," She smiled, but there was little humor behind it as she grabbed a stethoscope. "C'mon, I know you took a hit to the chest."

Zane shed his shirt, the cold metal of the instrument easing the pain flaring up in his ribs as he took one deep breath after another. As she was finishing up her task, he gathered the courage to ask what was eating at his mind.

"Am I... broken?"

"No," She answered with certainty, and Zane waited for her to elaborate. "Your soulmate being male is something you can't control. There is nothing unnatural about it. Your parents only care about keeping the royal family picture perfect, not about your wellbeing. It's just... your father never struck me as abusive until recently."

"Abusive?" Zane echoed, and she paused to see if he was quite understanding.

"Yes, abusive. Normal parents don't hit their children or call them slurs like yours did."

"Oh," Zane suddenly felt sick, looking out his balcony window. He wondered if he would ever see anything other than his room again. He felt tears gather in his eyes once more as he thought of never being in the library again, never having a chance of seeing outside the palace gate, never seeing his soulmate again. At the word _soulmate_, he started crying once more, the events of the day weighing heavy on his already broken chest, the librarian holding him close as he fell apart, wondering if he would never get the chance to love again.

* * *

"Do you think we were too harsh?" The Queen was in the middle of taking down her hair, unsure of how to pose the topic to her husband as he sat reading in bed.

"Too harsh? Ariana, our one heir is supposed to be in love with another man," He spat, and she swallowed. "I don't think we can beat the idea out of his head any other way."

"You didn't used to hit him," She said quieter, combing a brush through her hair. "Then something changed. He messes up, yes, but I don't think he deserves that."

"He can't act that way. I don't know what's wrong with him. We've tried scolding him, locking him in his room, and now physical discipline, and nothing's working."

"Still, I can't shake the feeling this isn't right."

Ariana didn't know what to do. Watching her son in be in physical pain because of them was eating her, but her husband didn't seem to want to compromise.

"Of course it is. Watch, tomorrow he'll come downstairs for breakfast and he'll be back to his normal, aloof self."

* * *

The next morning, the Queen held her breath as Zane sat down at the table with unusual caution, watching his father with wary eyes as he slowly poured himself a glass of water. The servants seemed aware of the prince's odd behavior as well, and word had spread quickly that the royal child's soulmate was of the same gender.

"Good morning, Zane," The King stated as if though he was talking to one of the palace gardeners, and Zane greeted him quietly, doing nothing but sipping his water. "Are you going to eat?"

"I am not hungry, but thank you," The prince declined, and Ariana knew something was definitely wrong. Zane loved food, especially since the cooks had made his favorite omelets to celebrate him finding love, only since the word hadn't spread to them yet.

"Zane, will you come with me for a second?" Ariana stood, and Victor eyed her with mild concern before deciding that there was nothing to be worried about and resumed his breakfast. She led him into an adjacent hallway where there were no servants, and spoke quietly to him.

"I will find a way for you to see your soulmate. What your father said and did to you last night was unwarranted. Yes, it is highly unconventional that the new royal spouse might be of the same sex, but you were promised that you could marry your soulmate, and I don't intend on going back on that promise."

Zane looked shocked, eyes wide, and she sighed. She prepared to simply walk back to her seat, but then she felt arms circling her waist.

Her son was hugging her. She couldn't even remember the last time they had even had a pleasant conversation, much less _hugged _each other. So she hugged back.

"Thank you," He said meekly into her shirt, and she nodded into his hair. She would find a way. She looked down at her son, who was still hurt, only beginning to heal. She had to, for his sake.

* * *

"So?" Jay winked when the siblings walked into breakfast tomorrow. "How'd it go?"

"I guess I'll go first," Nya sat down, pouring herself a drink of orange juice. "Her name is Skylor."

"Ah, they're a she," Cole smiled, and Nya flushed.

"Um, yeah. Her dad runs a noodle factory, and she has really bright red hair, and she really likes the color orange."

"Alright, Kai, hit us with your best shot," Lloyd sat back in his chair, air toasting to his hothead friend, who repressed butterflies in his stomach.

"You guys aren't gonna believe me, but I need you to, please," He took a deep breath, scanning the faces at the table. "My soulmate is the prince."

The group sat stunned. The three that hadn't previously known the news were stock-still, Jay frozen mid bite of his pancakes.

"Kai," Cole stated slowly. "When I joked about you not hearing the end of it if you brought home royalty, I was kidding."

"I know," The Fire Ninja resisted the urge to mess up his hair, which he gelled instead of facing the crew at breakfast.

"Dude, are you like, part of the palace now or something?" Lloyd asked, confused as to how all of this worked. "Like, do you automatically start dating your soulmate?"

"No, no," Kai stammered, raising his hands defensively. "Definitely not. In fact, with how strict his parents are, It'll be a challenge to even see him again."

"Well, what's his name?" Jay asked, genuinely curious. This heir in particular was definitely a secret very closely guarded, and Jay was eager to hear all about him.

"Zane, and typical Julien in appearance, you know? White hair, blue eyes, pale skin, just with a nicer personality."

"Well, at least he's not his parents. I don't know what I would've told you if you were stuck with a King Julien for the rest of your life," Jay snorted, imaging Kai all dressed up like the King was during announcements.

"Well, the way the palace wants it, I'm not going to be stuck with any Julien," Kai scoffed, and Cole hummed in sympathy.

"Yeah, that sucks," He frowned. "Just because you're a guy?"

"Yup," Nya grumbled. "Not gonna stop him from trying though."

"Don't know how," Kai reached for the pancakes, piling a few on his plate. "But I'll find him somehow."

* * *

Later that day, a knock at the door startled the crew, as no one really ever showed up at the ship without an invitation.

"Coming!" Jay yelled to the door, and him and Cole scrambled to open the door, eager to see who dared to venture to the ninja's headquarters. When they opened it, however, even Jay was struck speechless.

A royal guard stood at the door, long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail out of her helmet. She eyed the ninja with a little of curiosity, and handed a letter to them.

"Message from the Queen. I'll be awaiting your response," She nodded respectfully, and the Ninja returned the bow. Cole flipped the letter over, and saw it addressed to Kai.

"One moment, please," Cole smiled nervously, and dashed through the halls. "Kai!"

The Fire Ninja, thoroughly startled by the shouting, popped his head out of his room.

"Yeah?" Kai asked, but then was immediately tackled into his room by the Earth Ninja.

"It's a letter from the palace!" Cole hissed, shoving the letter into his arms like it was burning hot.

Kai swore, fumbling with the wax seal. "I'm so dead!"

He opened the letter, Cole watched as Kai inhaled sharply upon reading the opening line.

"Cole..." Kai breathed, looking up at the Earth Ninja with wide eyes and a hard swallow. "My presence is requested at the palace. Now."


	5. Getting To Know You

Kai was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. The letter hadn't said why he was needed, and the guard that was transporting him wasn't giving him any hints. She was staring straight ahead in the limousine they were in, Kai amazed and terrified by the technological advancements in the car alone. The only expression she had shown was a slight smirk when Kai had poked at the unfolding cupholders in wonder, surprised when a glass bottle of water came with it.

"We're about five minutes away," She announced, and Kai nodded in response, wishing he was wearing something slightly fancier. His panicked brain had the good thought to throw on dress pants and a button down top, but he still felt underdressed.

"Do you know why I'm being summoned?" He took the risk in asking, and she shrugged.

"Gonna be honest, I have no idea. I was just told to deliver the letter and take you back to the palace. My name's Karen, by the way. Captain of the guard."

"Thanks anyway. I'm Kai, the Fire Ninja," He folded his hands in his lap, feeling uncharacteristically shy. Maybe he finally had the common sense to check his manners before standing in front of the Queen, but he was too scared to decipher his behavior. He was lead into the gates by Karen, and suddenly, he found himself standing in the throne room, the Queen lounging on her throne with no King in sight.

"So, you're Kai," She stood, and the Fire Ninja knelt, scared out of his mind. He heard her heeled boots approaching and a gentle hand under his chin made him look up.

"It's alright. I promised Zane he'd be able to see you, so in this palace, you are safe."

"Thank you, your majesty," She could hardly believe his eyes as she stood and beckoned for him to follow her, and he was struck breathless as he was led through the halls, high ceilings and stained glass windows greeting him around every corner.

Suddenly, they stopped.

"Have fun," She smiled, and then she was gone. The door in front of him was shut and unlabeled, so he did what any normal person would do and knocked.

"Come in," A voice sounded from the inside. Kai entered, and was greeted by the sight of the prince reading a book curled up on his bed.

"Kai!" Zane exclaimed, and practically leaped off his bed to say hello. "You're actually here!"

Kai smiled, but his smile fell short when he scanned the royalty, seeing a mass of blue-purple that looked suspiciously like knuckles peeking out from the shirt's collar.

"Is that a bruise or something?" The Fire Ninja asked worriedly as Zane quickly pulled his clothing up to cover the mark.

"It doesn't matter," The blonde waved it off, and Kai bit his lip, confident he knew what had made that bruise but not knowing if he should push. He had no idea how much he could talk back to the prince, even with how casual he was acting. No matter how he looked at the situation, even with them being soulmates and all, Kai was still the son of a blacksmith from Ignacia and Zane was heir to the throne of Ninjago. A little difference in status is all.

"So, uh, I wasn't really expecting this. Sorry I'm not really prepared," Kai shrugged sheepishly, although seeing the prince in his usual attire was a little more reassuring, as his loose yet tapered pants and simple white decorated shirt more put the Fire Ninja in his league. Well, only clothes wise. Looks wise? There was the prince's snowy hair and eyes that reminded him of a child's gaze, innocence written all over his slightly rosy cheeks, with-

"Are you alright?" Zane asked politely, not knowing why Kai had stared off into space, gaze falling on his forehead.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah," Kai felt his face redden, scratching at the back of his head. "Sorry."

"No worries. Come, let's sit."

Zane led the way outside to his balcony, to what Kai thought was a magnificent view of the palace grounds and pale walls, with the distant view of the beach and a few shops in the far distance.

"It's beautiful," Kai joined the prince on the couch, making sure not to get too close, lest the King walk in unexpectedly and slice off his head with a sword. The heir was sitting very upright, back straight and chin up, hands folded in his lap. Kai felt pressure to do the same, but felt stupid trying to imitate that.

Zane hummed a monotone agreement, eyelashes fluttering as he took in the scenery. "I suppose it would seem that way."

"What do you mean? Am I not seeing something?" Kai now scrutinized the view with a new suspicion, and Zane shook his head.

"No, the landscape is fine. It's just," Zane paused, shifting uncomfortably, "when this is the only small glimpse of outside that I see, I can't help but feel it is lacking."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realized," Kai apologized, drumming his fingers on his leg, which was kicked up over the opposite knee.

"Tell me about your life," Zane ordered, but then cleared his throat bashfully. "Um, please. If you don't mind. As you can probably tell, I don't get out much."

"Well, I was born in Ignacia. I know you probably know it just as a simple trading village, but it felt like so much more to me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Zane asked, and Kai smiled.

"Yup. Her name is Nya. She was at the ball last night with me. She found her soulmate too."

"You both found your soulmates the same night? That's incredible," Zane said in awe, and Kai continued.

"Our parents died when I was eight, so my sister and I got some help from the village, but we were mostly on our own. We ran the family blacksmith shop for a long time, up until about a year ago. I was recruited by my Sensei Wu because I had fire powers or something," Kai shrugged playfully, summoning a little bit of fire in his fingers to demonstrate.

"Well, that's a coincidence," Zane lifted his hand to mirror the brunette's and crystals of ice formed in his palm. "I happened to be born as the next master of ice. My parents don't really let me use my powers, but it's fun to play around in my room sometimes," The prince smiled leisurely, the ice melting through his fingers and sending beads of water cascading down his bare arms.

"Is your body temperature always low?" Kai asked curiously, and Zane nodded.

"Always. Nobody likes to touch me, they say I'm always too cold," The prince brushed a few fingers up his arm, and Kai hummed in sympathy.

"People say I'm way too hot. In the winter, they love me, but in the summer I can't even get Nya to hug me."

"Maybe people would like me in the summer. I haven't tested that theory. Nobody would touch me anyway," Zane dismissed, and Kai didn't think before resting a hand on Zane's arm quizzically, and the heir stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Zane couldn't help but smile slightly uneasily, and Kai shrugged.

"Seeing how cold you are."

"Maybe we balance each other out," Zane hypothesized, and the Fire Ninja hummed.

"If this whole thing works out, maybe we'll find out," Kai said, but immediately regretted it, forgetting who he was talking to and pulling his hand away like Zane was suddenly so cold he burned. "Sorry, uh, you deserve more respect than that."

"If that is how you feel," Zane folded his hands in his lap, arm still warm from where Kai had touched. "Then I suppose that's how it shall be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Fire Ninja tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but Zane flinched anyway.

"Almost everybody treats me as if I'm made of glass. I am sorry if I assumed you would be different," Zane pulled his legs up to cross them on the couch, and Kai narrowed his eyes defensively at the passive aggressiveness.

"Clearly not everyone, or otherwise there wouldn't be a giant bruise on your chest."

The ice master was stunned, eyelids snapped wide open and posture held impossibly straighter. Kai seemed to think through what he had just said, which was pretty heavily implying that the ruling man and lady of Ninjago hit their son. And he had just snarked that to said son. _Shit_.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop," Zane's eyes were on the floor, gaze unwavering. "I know you meant it. You don't need to apologize."

"But I..." Kai trailed off, terrified as the prince shut his eyes with a sigh.

"Did your parents ever hit you, Kai?"

"No. Never. Most parents would never dream of hitting their kids," The Fire Ninja said quietly, and Zane laughed humorlessly, eyes opening with feigned neutrality.

"Well, I suppose mine aren't most parents," Zane seemed unbothered, but the way his shoulders tensed told Kai otherwise. "They are raising me to be the next ruler of Ninjago. Discipline is required."

"Yeah, but physical abuse isn't," Kai mumbled, and Zane covered his eyes with one hand, leaning into his own touch. "Look, this isn't really a good topic for right now. I don't want you to associate me with heavy conversations."

Zane didn't respond right away, and Kai was about to ask if he should leave when Zane leaned back, eyes slightly misty.

"My apologies. I'm not supposed to be this emotional."

"Y'know, you don't have to be just what your parents want," Kai said encouragingly, knowing he should probably lay off the talk of the King and Queen, but he knew this was probably the first time Zane had talked candidly about his life with someone that wasn't scared of being fired for listening to the prince.

"Anyway," Zane changed the subject, waving his hand dismissively, which Kai tried not to take offense to. "What's it like living on a flying ship?"

* * *

Later, when Kai was leaving, he was led out by the Queen once more, and they happened to pass by the King. He peered at Kai curiously, before his eyes widened a fraction in shock.

"This is the boy Zane was describing, is he not?" He approached with heavy footsteps, and the Fire Ninja felt his stomach drop to his knees. "Why is he here?"

"I promised Zane he could marry his soulmate, and I do not intend on going back on that promise," She held her ground, and he scowled at Kai.

"If I see you on castle property again, I will have your head in a basket, is that clear?"

"Please, I-" The Queen took a deep breath. "He will see no such consequence."

The King scowled, and Kai felt his hands shake as he walked away, the woman beside him resting a hand on his back.

"As long as you're with me, I can ensure your safety," She smiled softly, and the pair continued outside, Kai's fingers trembling all the while.


	6. Gameplan

Below the ground, in a dank, wet room, a group of people sat in a circle, maps spread out at their feet.

"We can enter through the chef's quarters," One pointed to the door on the map, and the gathering nodded.

"We can travel through the air ducts to the throne room," The woman to his left pointed out, and he agreed.

"They would scatter down here and here," He responded by drawing red X's on the locations mentioned, and the girl hummed.

"Yes, we would split up to follow. You would lead this group and I that group," She pointed to both marks in turn, and the congregation murmured, talking amongst themselves to decide whose team they would rather be on.

"Alright," He took a deep breath, shoulders shuttering. "The date is still set?"

"Yup," She smiled thinly, and they weakly fist bumped each other before wrapping up the meeting after hours of sitting on the wet stone floor.

* * *

"Kai!" Nya cried, throwing her arms around her brother. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Kai hugged her back, and the rest of the Bounty crowded around.

"What happened?" Cole asked, and the Fire Ninja thought his words out, knowing this subject could be very touchy.

"Well, I got to talk to him. He asked about what's it like to live on a flying ship, I heard about what it's like in the palace."

"Well, how was he?" Jay was practically bursting with the excitement of both hearing about the prince and Kai making it back to the Bounty not in a body bag.

"He's nice. Y'know, palace-grade polite, not pushy, just nice," Kai hoped he was being believable, and the crew exchanged glances.

"If you didn't want to tell us, you could've just said so," Lloyd shrugged, and the crew smiled, Cole throwing a wink in the brunette's direction as they walked out, only Nya staying behind.

"Come out on the deck with me," He tugged on her sleeve, and she followed, concern seeping its way into her features.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked once they were on the deck, Kai sinking down against the wooden exterior of their ship with a sigh.

"He's not alright, Nya," He crossed his legs, draping his hands over his knees. "He had a bruise on his chest. He pretty much did all but explicitly say it, but his parents hit him."

Nya put a hand over her mouth, sinking down on her brother's left. "Kai..."

"I know," The Fire Ninja rubbed his eyes, the events of the day weighing on his shoulders. "He also has this whole speech thing where I think he has a little trouble knowing palace social cues from normal person social cues. Like, he waves his hand to shut you up like he's dismissing your point, and he sits with this annoying perfect posture, and I'm never going to be good enough for this, am I?"

"He is, like, the top of the one percent," Nya said glumly. "We're from the middle of nowhere. Your mannerisms are going to be widely different. I wouldn't blame anything stuffy on him, though. Considering what you just revealed to me about his parents, I don't think he's been raised in the best environment."

"Yeah," Kai huffed. "We're meant to be together for a reason. Maybe once I crack this shield of his I'll figure out why."

"Well, maybe that's why. You're the one who's going to help him out of his shell."

"I can't do that if he's cooped up in the palace. It's an uphill battle," Kai looked unusually dejected, and Nya furrowed her brow.

"Kai, really, what's wrong?"

"Do you think the clocks are ever wrong?" Kai swallowed heavily, eyes shut in fear of his sister's response.

"There are cases of people falling in love with those who aren't their soulmates. Everyone has grade school crushes. But the cases of people not getting along with their soulmate are extremely rare. As far as I know, the disagreements are caused by illnesses like PTSD that change how you think. I don't think Zane fits that case."

"It's just..." Kai shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not a prince. I'm a ninja. No amount of "soulmate this" or "soulmate that" will change the fact that you couldn't give me anything to dress in stuffy suits, sit on a throne all day, and have people look up to me like that. People can like me for being a ninja, sure, and the fire powers are a plus, but that's totally different from someone valuing your opinion more than theirs."

"You know what, Kai? You're right. You'd be a shit king."

"That's the problem, yeah."

"But," She slung an arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to act like a Julien to be a king."

"Okay, I think you've lost it," Kai narrowed his eyes, and Nya swatted his arm.

"No, really. Zane's not like his parents, right?" She asked, and Kai didn't answer right away.

"Not yet. They seem pretty intent on grooming him though. He didn't tell me why there was a fist shaped bruise on his chest, but I have my guesses."

"If he's not like them at this point, I think he's staying the way he is. But my point is that you don't have to be stuffy."

Kai suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, looking at some point in the distance.

"Why are we even talking about this? I'm not taking the throne, and I'm not a king," He grumbled, and Nya nodded.

"Alright, I'll stop."

The two sat in silence, before Kai looked towards the entrance.

"I need to go tell Sensei something. See you later."

"See ya."

Kai stood, and walked the center hall down to Sensei's room, where he knocked and waited for permission to enter. He could hear Jay and Cole yelling at each other from the game room, and what sounded like Lloyd cheering them on. Wu opened the door and beckoned Kai inside, the Fire Ninja taking a deep breath.

"Sensei, the prophecy stated that there were four ninja as well as the Green Ninja, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sensei motioned for Kai to sit down, where he poured his student a cup of tea.

"What element is the fourth ninja supposed to be?"

"Kai, I am aware that the young Julien is the master of ice."

Kai blinked. "You are?"

"Yes. So while I am frightened for what the future may hold with you as the prince's soulmate, I am also glad for a chance to communicate with him the importance of his ice powers."

"Yeah, he showed me. He can summon ice in his hands and he told me about how he summoned a board to glide down the stairs. It sounds like he has decent control without any proper training, since he also said that his parents don't really like when he uses them."

"They know an elemental master never stays hidden for long. They're merely trying to prevent the inevitable," Sensei took a sip from his mug, a deep sigh resonating in his chest.

"How long have you known?"

"For as long as you three were recruited. I tried to foresee where the Ice Ninja would reside, and when I saw the palace..." Sensei's mouth formed a thin line for a moment. "I knew that the ice powers had carried on to the royal bloodline."

"Well, that just adds to the reasons why we need to get him out of there."

"What other reasons are you thinking of?"

"Um," Kai lowered his voice. "His parents beat him."

Now that shocked Wu, eyes widening.

"Not like, routinely, I think. But he definitely had a bruise from one of them on his chest. He didn't tell me why though."

"I don't know what to say," Sensei admitted, taking a drink to gather his thoughts. "This information is quite disturbing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do," Wu rested a hand on his student's knee to comfort the Fire Master, who was getting worked up just thinking about it.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset over this. I've only talked to him for a few hours."

"I believe you are more upset at the injustice of the situation rather than the fact that he is the one experiencing it."

"But," Kai looked troubled, gnawing on his lip. "I do care that it's happening to him. I don't know!"

"It's alright not to know. You are not required to know at this moment in time."

"Thanks, Sensei," Kai sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna go get some food."

Wu bid his student farewell, and sat alone in his room, processing the information with a small sip of his tea.


	7. Help Me, Please

Zane sat cross-legged on his bed a few days later, pad of paper and pencil in hand. He knew where Kai lived, so he could write to him. Kai was too busy with fighting bad guys to talk to him anyway, so writing a letter was good. Kai could respond when he had the time. The prince rolled the pencil between his fingers, bottom lip between his teeth before he threw the notebook aside, task abandoned. He stood, and decided to make the daily trek to the library.

He shut the door behind him softly, footsteps light as held the book he had just finished in his hand, determined to return it. He reached the library doors, opening them with little fanfare, and was about to habitually greet Mrs. Glamore when he noticed she wasn't there. Zane set the book on the desk, his own breathing audible as you could hear a pin drop in the usually comforting quiet.

"Mrs. Glamore?" He said in a hushed tone, and was answered by silence. "I'm just returning this book, and taking another one, if that's alright."

Nothing.

He sat down in his usual chair, deciding not to worry and to crack open a book on her desk instead. About halfway through the second chapter, he looked up once more.

"Is anyone in here?"

This time, he was answered by an earth-shattering boom beneath his feet, the explosion sounding from the other side of the castle. His heartrate spiked, automatically throwing the book onto the desk as he fled the library, his training coming in handy as he subconsciously ran towards the palace saferoom, reserved for the royal family in case of a raid or rebellion. Sirens wailed, any thoughts in Zane's head pushed out of the way by the adrenaline rush as he practically flew down the stairs, using his ice to slide down the steps with ease. He hit the solid flat ground in a sprint, the vault door in sight as more booms rattled the walls, the heir nearly losing his footing from the vibrations.

He reached the bunker, his parents already in there, and they slammed the door shut, locking it with the elaborate system, the heir catching his breath with deep, stuttering breaths as the reality sank in.

"You alright?" His mother eyed him as he sank down against the wall, getting a nod in response as Zane attempted to regain his breath.

"Any... any idea what it is?" He asked when he wasn't gulping for oxygen, and his father shook his head.

"We didn't have time. There's no doubt the guard is dealing with it as we speak. Everything will be fine," The King nodded, concentrating on the last lock as they stepped back. "Now all we can do is wait."

The trio was silent, all tense and quietly scared out of their minds, every family member not wanting to let the others know they were terrified. More booms sounded, and Zane muffled his hearing with his hands, fingernails piercing the skin above his ears as he desperately tried to block out the sound of the walls crumbling many stories above them. He could've sworn they were getting closer.

Zane wasn't sure how long had passed, whether it had been five minutes or five hours. The family hadn't said anything to each other since Zane's arrival, sitting in a triangle with heads bowed.

"Any minute now," The King grumbled, and Zane could've sworn he heard his voice shake.

Just then, the family heard the first lock on the door come undone.

* * *

Alarms blared through the Bounty, the ninja in the middle of a crew lunch when the sound of a call made them jump.

"Where's it from?" Jay wondered out loud as they ran to the bridge, and peered at the screen.

"The palace?" Cole asked in shock, and Jay confirmed.

"Sure looks like it. Alright, guys, let's go!"

They rode over on their vehicles, luckily close enough to do so. Kai felt his concentration waver multiple times as he thought of the boy he had only met a few days ago cowering in a safe room, dead with his head on a stick, or the worst of all, captured as a bargaining chip in some sick game of prisoner exchange. Just the thought of someone holding a knife to the ice wielder made his blood boil.

"Kai, you doing ok?" Jay said from the sky, noticing Kai's slight swerves as he mind wandered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"It's okay to be worried about him, you know."

"I said I'm fine, Jay," He snapped, grip tightening on his handlebars, and the Lightning Ninja hummed as he dropped the subject, knowing not to provoke the Fire Ninja further if he didn't want to see him eat a mouthful of dirt on the way down. It was all Kai could do to stay concentrated on keeping his motorcycle intact, praying to whatever god that might exist that all of this would turn out alright.

* * *

The family jumped up, Zane already summoning ice in his hands, knowing his parents wouldn't chastise him this time. He thrust his fingers forward, ice coating each lock, spikes rising in front of the entryway to hopefully deter the attackers, mentally prepping himself for having to impale someone with an icicle. His father nodded approvingly as Zane kept his hands cold and ready, and Zane was about to involuntarily smile at the slight praise when the ice broke that was holding the second lock in place. His heart skipped a beat, knees shaking as the reality of the situation truly set in. _Holy shit I'm about to die-_

The door bust open with a burst of fire, a smaller explosion now set off mere yards in front of him. Zane felt his back hit the cement wall, followed by his head, where he dropped to the ground very unceremoniously. He coughed from the debris dust in his lungs, barely opening his eyes to see two people rushing towards him, cringing as one wrapped hands around his eyes and mouth, and the other grabbed his wrists and stepped on his side to keep him down. He let out a quiet sob, muffled by the palm over his lips and weakened by the probably-concussion-induced haze clouding his mind. He was certain his clothes were shredded, and felt the stabs of pain from where his skin was slashed by chunks from the blown up metal wall.

"I'm sorry," One of his assailants mumbled to him as his ears opened up to the situation unfolding around him. "It had to be done."

Zane was too weak to fight or even squirm under the grip of his attackers as he heard the pleas of his parents, also weakened by the fire. The prince wondered why they weren't gagged for a split second before he heard the unmistakable sound of metal cutting through flesh, silencing their voices as both his parents' throats were slit.


	8. I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

**Here's some angst :) **

* * *

Zane felt paralyzed, the hand clamped over his eyes lightly stroking his forehead with their thumb. After some mumbles between them, the person pinning him relented first, taking their foot off his side and releasing his wrists, the one blinding him making sure Zane wasn't going to attack before removing their hands as well.

Zane blinked, purposely not looking in the direction where his parents were as he turned his gaze upwards. His two attackers looked at him, eyes shielded with mesh while the rest of the faces were covered by thick fabric.

"If you're going to kill me, just please do it quickly," He begged, scared out of his mind as his brain screamed at him to look where his parents were, and when he did, he felt like he was going to throw up. He had matched the sound to the action correctly, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the bile in, tears finally beginning to form.

"Zane, we're not going to kill you. We're not even going to touch you now unless you want us to. Just let us explain."

This voice sounded familiar. His brain wracked itself for the identity, jumbled by his head injury, and it finally matched with a small, disbelieving gasp.

"K- Karen?"

She took off her mask with a sigh, her blonde hair tied up into a high bun.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we Marcus?" She turned to her partner, who ripped his off too to reveal a man of the same status, only for a different section of the guard.

"You wanna stand up?" He asked the heir, who was still shocked.

"No! Why would I- You killed my parents!" The tears finally made themselves known to the attackers, and Karen bit her lip in sympathy.

"Listen, kid, I don't know how to tell you this nicely. Your parents sucked. Working under them was like being under a dictator. But you're different, we figured you'd be a much better ruler, even if you're young," She supplied, but Zane only whimpered, curling up into a ball to hide his crying. "Aren't you at least a little bit glad? They beat you, and verbally abused you, and-"

She was cut off by Marcus, who elbowed her.

"Zane, c'mon, look at me."

The heir turned his gaze up enough so that only his eyes were showing, and Marcus smiled warmly.

"You're going to see the outside world, bud. We'll find you a safe place out there and you can be free to do anything you want until the palace is rebuilt."

Zane didn't know what to believe. The same people that had thrown him against a wall and murdered his parents were now promising him everything he had ever hoped for. He didn't have much time to think it over before a new crew of people appeared, wearing colorful clothes that contrasted heavily against the stony grey background of the bunker.

They had weapons pointed, all shiny and golden, and Zane raised a weak hand.

"Wait," He said as loud as he could muster, which meant it came out more as a whisper than anything.

The one dressed in red stopped in his tracks, shock in his eyes before he took off his headgear.

"Zane, oh my god," Kai was staring back at him, his gaze lingering for only a split second before it turned to the carnage to his side. His companions did the same, taking off their masks, disgust and nausea written on all of their faces as they scanned the scene. "What happened here?"

"It had to be done," Karen shrugged, motioning to the other rebels to take off their coverings as well. Nobody in the room was disguised anymore, especially not the heir, who shivered as his bare skin pressed against the cold floor through his ripped pants.

"Why? What- How do we know to trust you guys?" Cole furrowed his eyebrows as Zane tried to stand on shaky legs, only to slump back down due to the overwhelming dizziness that consumed him. Kai immediately rushed forward to help him, and Marcus winced.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think the explosion would've thrown him back that hard. Probably has a decent concussion," He turned to the nameless two, who nodded in understanding and began to clean up the mess they had made, blood still drying on their swords.

"Yeah, I get that," Kai gently helped the heir up, letting him use his arm to balance.

"Y'know, he needs a place to stay while the palace is fixed up," Karen winked, and the ninja looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah, he can stay with us. We have a medical bay we can fix him up in," Cole gently helped Kai hoist the prince onto the Earth Ninja's back, his head injury not going to let him get very far.

"See you later, alligator," Karen smiled and waved goodbye at the ice wielder as his eyes shut, exhaustion and stress eventually pulling him under as he was carried out by the three ninja.

* * *

Zane woke up much later, mouth dry and his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. There was a throbbing pain in the back of his skull, and he groaned softly, letting the body next to him know he was awake.

"Hey," A feminine voice greeted him, and he blinked the haze from his vision to see a raven-haired girl sitting in chair a couple feet away. "I'm glad you're up, you've been out for quite a bit."

"Where..." Zane trailed off, the pounding in his head making him groan and press back into his pillow.

"You're on the Destiny's Bounty. Ninja headquarters. I'm Nya, Kai's sister."

"Kai's sister?" Zane mumbled, voice soft to keep away the pain. "I've heard about you."

"Good things, I would hope," She joked, hoping he couldn't hear the nerves behind it. She was tense, waiting for Zane to remember the events of the previous day.

Zane just hummed, shutting his eyes to block out the light that seemed to blind him. All of a sudden, the darkness reminded him of a hand clamping down, and his breath hitched as yesterday's events crashed down on him like a tidal wave.

"My parents are really..." He swallowed thickly, fighting back tears as Nya nodded grimly, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"For now, you're with us. We'll keep you safe. Right now you're in our medical bay, and we'd love to get some food and water in you if you'd let us."

A nod was his response, and she gave him a gentle pat before standing and walking out to presumably tell the rest of the crew, leaving Zane alone. He shuffled up so he was leaning back against the wall, the cot he was sitting on groaning slightly under the shift in weight. He looked down at his arms to see deep cerulean pajamas with vertical stripes, his torn clothes not in sight. His hair was shampooed, and he could tell his skin was scrubbed clean of the dried blood and sweat.

The haze from the head injury still wrapping his mind in a fog, he looked around the med bay, admiring the dark wood. He shut his eyes once more, taking a deep breath. His breath trembled as he exhaled, his throat closing up with emotion as he rubbed his palms over his eyes, fighting back the grief that was beginning to constrict his chest like a python. He heard soft footsteps approach the room, and lifted his gaze to see a familiar face dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans peer in.

"Hi," Kai spoke softly, aware of the concussion. "I have a sandwich."

Zane didn't reply, merely shifting the covers off of him in preparation. He went to stand, as eating in bed was terrible etiquette, but his head swam and he leaned against the wall for support. Immediately, Kai set the food on the table and eased him back onto the bed, a disapproving tone in his voice.

"I don't know where you think you're going, but you're in no shape to be moving around."

"Sorry," Zane looked away, suddenly very disinterested in the food Kai was offering.

"It's peanut butter and jelly. We haven't had lunch yet, but we felt like you needed to eat as soon as you woke up," The Fire Ninja sat a couple feet down the bed, setting the plate at the prince's feet.

"I'm not hungry," Zane droned, hugging his knees to his chest, the tears threatening him again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kai hastily shoved the food aside, scooting closer to rest a hand on one of his legs. "Can I touch you?"

The ice wielder nodded slightly, finally beginning to cry as Kai tugged him to his chest, letting Zane release the built up grief and fear that had accumulated from losing his parents and his home in a single day.


	9. Aftermath

When Zane had released all of the pain in his chest, he was left leaning up against the Fire Ninja with a blank stare gracing his features, eyes red and puffy. Kai was softly rubbing circles on his back, knowing Zane was so out of touch with reality at the moment that he wasn't aware that he was so close to him.

The prince was slowly drifting off, the tears and concussion pulling him under as he pressed against the warm body beside him, Kai resigning himself to being a living pillow for the next while as he felt the weight against him fully slump, the arm around his back now moving to support the poor cried-out boy beside him. When Nya would check on them a half hour later, she would find her brother asleep as well, the two leaning against each other as they received some well deserved rest.

When Zane woke up again a few hours later, it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He felt a warm weight on his side and a soft breath lightly dusting his chest. He remembered falling asleep after weeping into the chest of the Fire Ninja until he exhausted himself so much he could barely keep his eyes open. He also remembered mumbling vague apologies to the brunette as he as was pulled under, assuming Kai wanted to be anywhere but taking care of him like an oversized baby. Turns out his brooding had awoken the ninja beside him, who hummed sleepily and stretched out the crick in his neck.

"You doing better?" Kai asked carefully, and Zane nodded very slightly, not wanting to move from the safe zone he had created, but was so curious about what was hidden by the wooden walls that it was practically driving him mad. "Good, good. Now that you've gotten a bit of that out of your system, you want some food?"

Zane smiled slightly, following the Fire Ninja out of the medical wing down a tight wooden hallway to the dining room. Zane was in awe at the warm interior, used to cold color schemes and sharp, jagged edges. Everything here was soft, from the worn panels on the floor to the brass door handles leading to the bedrooms. Kai didn't notice the quiet admiration as he stepped into the dining room, the heads of the occupants swiveling towards the duo, eyes curious.

"What's for lunch?" Kai sauntered in, trying to subtly tell the room to calm down as the prince blinked painfully under the now harsh lighting of the dining hall. Cole got the hint, and dimmed the lights enough where Zane didn't look like a newborn kitten stumbling into the world for the first time. His roaring headache died down, and he gazed upon the members of the Bounty with slightly strained vision. He recognized Nya, and vaguely the faces of two of his rescuers, but there was a blonde and an old man that weren't clicking.

Nya registered Kai's question, and stumbled to answer. "Uh, Jay made chicken alfredo."

"That good?" Kai turned to his guest, who nodded with shivers wracking his body from his headache and overall injury. The Fire Ninja plopped down, gently inviting his guest to do the same, and the prince sat down with his usual perfect posture. His eyes were still foggy, still slightly red from his grieving earlier on. Kai piled pasta on Zane's plate almost obliviously, giving him a generous portion before serving himself. Zane picked up his fork, taking a few noodles and twirling them around with care before consuming them, chewing almost inaudible as per palace manners. He swallowed, and allowed himself a meek "thank you" before falling back into his miserable silence once more.

"We haven't met officially," Jay cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm Jay."

"Cole," The Earth Ninja chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I'm Lloyd."

"My name is Wu, although my students address me by Sensei."

More silence.

Kai somehow felt responsible to make Zane comfortable, despite there being multiple other residents of the Bounty. He had a feeling that his friends were also unconsciously giving him the task of helping a grieving prince through the loss of his only blood family just because their clocks had shared the same time, which totally didn't qualify him to be doing any of this because-

He didn't realize he was eating his pasta angrily until Nya elbowed him from his other side, nonverbally telling him to relax by exaggeratingly untensing her shoulders. He swallowed his mouth of food, and glanced over at the prince, who was just continuously spinning the same noodle around and around while his eyes followed lazily. The Fire Ninja bit his lip and wracked his mind for a solution.

"Hey," He said gently, and Zane's gaze snapped over to him. "Not hungry?"

The blonde shook his head, and looked around uneasily.

"May I be excused?" He mumbled, and Kai nodded, the prince shooting out of his seat and hurrying out immediately.

The Bounty's residents stared at each other in silence.

"This is proving to be harder than I thought," Cole scratched the back of his neck, and Jay sighed.

"None of us are qualified to help someone through the grieving process. But, uh, he probably shouldn't be left alone for too long."

Kai grumbled as all eyes turned to look at him, and he stood to fulfill his apparent duty, despite only having eaten a little bit of his lunch. He looked around and his gaze settled on a figure out on the deck, looking down over the railing.

"So," The Fire Ninja greeted, walking over to where Zane was staring wide-eyed over the side, fingers locked in a white-knuckle grip on the metal bar. "I guess you're not really feeling better, huh?"

The prince blinked up at Kai, and shook his head.

"I feel awful."

"And that's perfectly alright. You just witnessed some really messed up shit, dude. I'm not saying you have to do anything now, but," Kai noticed Zane ease up a little, hands relaxing. "we don't like seeing you so worked up. Any of us are open if you just want to talk it out."

Zane cleared his throat, and looked around.

"Is there a place we can sit?"

"Right here's fine," Kai tried to act like it was a normal question as he sat, but by the way Zane hesitated to slink down next to him, this was definitely not palace etiquette.

"Your friends are wonderful, really, but..." The heir trailed off, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "I- it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, you've had a rough twenty four hours."

"Uh, the view is nice," Zane looked up at the sky, clouds obscuring the sun's rays.

"Guess I'm used to it. Still not hungry?" Kai tried to steer the conversation back to where it began, and Zane didn't meet his gaze.

"Not really. It's fine, though. I've gone much longer without-" The heir cut himself off suddenly, biting the knuckle of his right pointer finger for a moment. "It doesn't matter."

"Zane," Kai began, trying not to sound patronizing, but found it really hard. "How long exactly have you gone without food?"

"It doesn't matter," Zane insisted, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Yes, it does," The Fire Ninja contended, placing a gentle hand on his almost-friend's back. "Was it..."

Zane nodded, the unspoken message being that it came from the same source as the bruises and the isolation. Kai kept his hand at the prince's back, rubbing small circles into Jay's pajama shirt as Zane hugged his knees to his chest.

"It might help you to walk around a bit. You told me when I visited the palace that you've always wanted to see a waterfall in person, right?" Kai hoped he was being useful, and judging by the way Zane straightened a little under his touch, it was working.

"That is correct, yes."

"There's one about a mile from here if you want to go on a little hike. Y'know, on the condition that you eat something."

"Alright, I agree to your terms," Zane grasped the railing above him, and used it as leverage to pull himself up. Kai simply stood.

"Also, we can go shopping soon and get you some street wear. Can't wear Jay's pajamas forever."

"Sounds amazing," Zane nodded, and gave Kai a genuine smile showing off pearly teeth, and the Fire Ninja pretended he didn't feel his heart palpitate.


	10. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

Kai was leaning up against a tree, and he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. They hadn't even made it to waterfall after an hour of start and stop walking, but he couldn't care less. Zane was frolicking, a genuine smile gracing his features as he darted from wonder to wonder, from feeling tree bark to rolling down a grassy hill with dirt stuck in his previously pristine hair. He couldn't go very fast with his injuries and all, but he tried his best, taking breaks when Kai mandated them. Currently, he was trying to coax a butterfly to land on his finger with little success so far.

"This is really your first time outside, huh?" Kai called to the ecstatic prince, who nodded slightly but enthusiastically as not to disturb the insect fluttering around him. "Well, butterflies don't typically like to land on people, so you might have a little trouble..."

His thought was interrupted by Zane grinning as he stood stock still, the butterfly crawling on his outstretched fingers, wings moving slightly in the breeze. When it flew away, Zane stared, eyes wide.

"Hey, you wanna keep going? We're never going to get to the waterfall at this rate," Kai only half joked, and Zane blinked out of his daze, agreeing tentatively.

"Into the woods?"

"Yeah, the waterfall's not too far out. Just a quarter mile from here," The Fire Ninja estimated, and Zane took a small step towards the trail.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked skeptically, and Zane shook his head.

"Nothing, I am fine. Besides," The prince tried to smile with the same enthusiasm as before, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I have never gotten the chance to swim."

When they did arrive, Zane could only blink in awe. Water - actual natural water - was crashing down a rock face into a shallow pool below, where it trailed off into a river the opposite direction of where they came from. The heir, still wearing Jay's pajamas, waded ankle deep into the pond, pale skin contrasting with the cool grey stones below. Kai followed, the chill travelling up his bones to his chest, and waited for Zane to speak.

"Kai..." Zane grappled for anything to describe what he was feeling. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"You think this is great? Come on in," Kai gently tugged at the blue sleeve, and Zane's eyes widened.

"You're sure? Should we really be staying?" He glanced around nervously, and the Fire Ninja squinted.

"Zane, seriously, you've been jumpy since we went into the forest. Do you have, like, claustrophobia or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what that means."

"Are you scared of small places?"

"I do not believe so," Zane frowned, eyes scanning as his brain worked. "Something about the woods is off-putting, however."

"Well, we don't have to stay here. C'mon, let's hike out."

Zane stared at the ground the whole time they were in the forest, arms tight and pulled close to his body, refusing to look at the trees as they loomed over his head. As soon as they were out of the forest, he visibly relaxed, shoulder slumping as the unease drained out, leaving his muscles exhausted.

"Ready to head home?" Kai asked, and Zane nodded wearily. "Yeah, there's only so much 'new world' you can handle in one day."

"I think I figured out why the forest makes me uneasy," The heir admitted quietly, but still audible. "Trees themselves don't scare me, but I believe the sheer amount is what unnerves me."

"So maybe it is a little bit of claustrophobia," The Fire Ninja chewed on his lip in between thoughts. "Maybe all that time locked up in your room did a number on you."

Zane didn't respond, a mixture of anxiety and fatigue swirling in his mind as any thoughts he procured failed to reach his lips. They walked back to the Bounty in silence, neither of them having anything to say.

* * *

"You see, Zane, this is called a videogame," Jay handed the prince a controller. "And I'm about to introduce you to the number one fighting game of all time."

If you had told Jay a week ago that he would be teaching the heir to the throne of Ninjago how to play Fist to Face 2, he would have laughed you out the door. But videogames were the bond that held the team together, so it felt only fair to let their new guest in on the fun.

"So the objective is to... incapacitate your opponents?"

"Well, you're really knocking them out, but yeah," Jay shrugged.

"Except we say kill anyway," Cole piped up from next to Jay, feet propped up on the ottoman. "It's more fun that way."

Zane suddenly didn't look too sure, and Cole mentally hit himself.

"Um, sorry. I forgot," He slapped one hand to the side of his face in shame, cheeks heating up slightly.

"Please, don't apologize," Zane chewed on his cheek, turning over the controller in his hands. "It is not your fault."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to be subjected to that kind of stuff when you're trying to heal," The Earth Ninja contended, and Lloyd hummed from next to Zane.

"We want you to think of the Bounty as safe. That includes being free from things that remind you of bad experiences from the palace."

"I think you will be hard-pressed to completely make me feel at home, but I appreciate the effort. I know that my being here has significantly shaken your routine, and that you are unsure how to act around me."

"I mean, you are royalty," Jay acknowledged, and Zane deflated.

"Please, do not feel the need to remind me. If you truly wish to welcome me into your home, then please treat me as you would an average citizen. It would be nice to have a change of pace."

"If that's what you want, then you got it, boss," Cole winked, and Zane smiled, a rare genuine one.

"Thank you."

* * *

A knock at his door made Kai merely murmur.

"Come in."

The Fire Ninja was lying in bed on his phone, his typical nighttime routine. He expected Nya or Jay bounding in with a late night idea that they needed him to weld, but instead he glanced over to see an anxious ice wielder peeking through the crack in the door.

"Hey Zane, what's up?"

"Nothing major, it's just... you told me that you wanted me to tell you if I felt unsettled, correct?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"It's just, I'm a little frightened, is all. And I think I've figured out the cause for my dislike of forests."

"If talking it out is what's gonna help you, go ahead and shoot," Kai invited him to sit down on the comforter alongside him, which the prince gladly took.

"My parents were tall, as you know. Although I am closer in height to them now, I was not so fortunate when I was younger. I believe the both of them chastising me at once, looming over me, is what is causing this fear," Zane said calmly, although Kai had the feeling the expression was rehearsed.

"That sucks, man," Kai commented grimly, and offered an arm for Zane to huddle under. The Fire Ninja wasn't surprised when a cold body pressed against him, still stiff but not distant anymore. "You can stay in here for tonight, if you want."

Zane just nodded, eyelids drooping as he yawned, almost as if on cue. Kai gently nudged the ice wielder backwards until he was laying on the covers, settling down next to him.

"Just relax. You really need to get some rest to let your injuries heal," The Fire Ninja gingerly pat Zane's wound on his leg from the blast, and the blonde nodded solemnly. "Tomorrow we'll go out and get you some proper clothes, so you're not just wearing Jay's."

Zane drifted off without even shuffling under the covers, his constant mild headache and the day's events wearing down on him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Toeing The Line

Kai woke up the next morning to find his company burrowed into the covers merely a foot away, scrunched up into a tight ball with only his nose and above visible. It was still dark, and Kai usually woke up for training around this time, but he couldn't find it in him to wake up the sleeping boy next to him. The usually brash Fire Ninja gingerly reached out to brush some frosty hair away from the prince's eyes. He felt his cheeks flush as he pulled away, unsure what sparked him to be so gentle.

He supposed he hadn't really let this whole thing sink in, not when he was so worried about Zane's mental health. They were soulmates, of course, that much he recognized, but what that actually entailed frightened him. They were meant to be in love, and that was terrifying. Something about expecting the boy in front of him to feel romantically towards him made his stomach flip, and Kai had no idea what it was from. He remembered his first impression of Zane being how much like a caged bird he looked, fluttering and tittering about, and Kai now realized he couldn't have been more correct. He had seem bits and pieces of what Zane was like under the cage, so to speak, but his true self had yet to break through, and Kai was looking forward to the future, when the prince could laugh and joke around like any other normal seventeen year old without fear of a beating or scolding.

As the Fire Master mused, the prince's eyes had fluttered open to find Kai staring off into space in his direction, gaze still hazy and sleepy. He also noticed how close they were, and was about to shuffle back to give Kai space when the brunette's eyes shot back into focus.

"Good morning," Zane smiled pleasantly, head fully out of the covers, icy eyes already attentive.

"Morning," Kai didn't really want to get out of bed or offend the heir by awkwardly shifting backwards, so he decided on laying still, head still pressed into the pillow.

"What time is breakfast?" The ice wielder asked, even though he had no idea what time it was currently.

"Whenever someone decides to make it," The Fire Ninja quipped, and Zane merely blinked, not knowing how to respond. "Whatever, we can go start it if you want."

So the two got up, Zane decidedly much more awake than Kai, and began to plan breakfast.

"I don't know how to cook, really," The prince admitted ashamedly, and the brunette shrugged.

"It's fine. I can do the work, it'd just be nice to have someone to talk to."

"I will do my best."

After a few minutes of the two being in a comfortable silence, Kai threw a glance over his shoulder to the prince standing stiffly by the counter.

"Sit down," He said good-naturedly, and Zane looked around briefly.

"Sit down where? There are no chairs within comfortable speaking distance."

"On the counter," Kai walked over and pat the surface a few times, and Zane looked skeptical.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

"Zane, the rule here is if no one tells you you can't, you can. So you can sit on that goddamn counter all you want."

Zane laughed, although muffled by him slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Do you actually mean that?"

"A lesson you have yet to learn, your majesty, is that teenage boys are usually pretty vulgar, kind of stupid, and of average politeness at best. You, being a teenage boy yourself, are an outlier," Kai snarked, watching as Zane unsteadily hoisted himself onto the flat surface, folding his hands in his lap once he was settled. "So if you don't mind me saying, and this is a motto everyone should live by, do no harm but take no shit."

"You were right, that is vulgar," The prince raised an eyebrow good-naturedly, lips quirking into a smirk, "I do believe I am too _refined _to express myself in that manner."

Zane struck a pose that made him look startling like the Julien he was, eyes unfeeling, shoulders square, and expression neutral.

"How's this for refined?" Kai, without really thinking, scooped up some powder from the pancakes he was mixing, and launched it at the heir. Zane yelped as it exploded with an audible _poof_, shocked for a second for retaliating with furrowed brows.

"I do believe you said to 'take no shit', so I hope this is satisfactory," Zane laughed gleefully, albeit a little manically, and shot some ice under Kai's feet, making the Fire Ninja slip down, spilling the rest of the powder on his red pajamas.

"You're a quick learner," Kai wheezed, breathless from the fall, and a hand was extended to him by the prince, who looked almost ethereal with the gentle flour floating around him and the morning sun shining through the windows.

Suddenly, Kai was breathless for more than one reason. Maybe Zane was finally breaking out of his shell, because participating in an ingredient fight was most definitely not palace standard, and it just seemed to come so naturally that-

"What happened in here?"

Of course Sensei had to show up now. Of course! Just as Kai expected, the prince clammed up, quickly helping the Fire Ninja to his feet before dissolving the ice, all the while apologizing, and Kai realized with a sinking feeling that this was probably how he avoided getting hit back home.

"I started a food fight, sorry Sensei. I'll clean it up," Kai interrupted, and from the terrified look Zane gave him, maybe it wasn't the right choice.

"No, it was my fault, I started the exchange first, just don't-" Zane cut himself off, hands raised to defend him or his friend, eyes darting to observe every little detail. Luckily, Wu understood what was happening, and left Kai to do damage control.

"Nothing to worry about, you two. As long as it is picked up, it does not bother me."

He was gone as swiftly as he entered, and Zane released a breath Kai didn't know he was holding, cupping his cheek.

"That was... unusual," The prince stated, looking around at the mess in a new light.

"No, it wasn't. That's how reasonable people respond to messes like that, getting slapped around or sent to an isolation chamber for hours on end isn't," Kai practically hissed, and Zane nodded numbly. "Although I do appreciate the protection, you don't need to do that."

"Duly noted," Zane droned, and picked up the dustpan from about ten feet away. "I suppose we should begin cleaning."

Their hands briefly touched when the prince handed Kai a broom, and the heat of their skin touching distracted the Fire Ninja longer than it should have, burning into his memory like a branding iron.


	12. Blending In

This is what Zane had always dreamed of.

Stores lined every side of the streets, among them were cute bookshops and cafés and expensive shops that the ninja certainly couldn't afford. Luckily for them, however, they had a prince on their hands and access to the palace's cash thanks to the guards-turned-rebels. Despite that, Kai still pulled Zane away from the window, filled with tailored dress shirts and slacks.

"Listen, you could buy one shirt for a shit ton of money, or buy a bunch of cheaper shirts that'll be more besides decoration," Kai explained, and Zane looked at him quizzically. "I know you don't really have a concept of how much you should spend on things, but trust me on this. That is too much."

Zane just nodded, following the Fire Ninja around like a puppy. When they eventually reached the department store at the end of the road, Kai dumped a bunch of shirts in the heir's hands, made him pick out some jeans, and shoved him into a dressing room.

As the ice wielder looked at himself in the mirrors lining the walls after removing his current shirt, he felt a sudden sense of dread.

There were visible scars on his neck, stomach, and arms from where the explosion had hit him, and he just looked tired, plain and simple. He hated it. Princes were not supposed to be weak, they were supposed to be resilient and stand up to whatever gets in their way, not cower in someone else's house until things blew over and they could waltz back home. He brushed his fingers over an especially jagged one running just beneath his collar bone, the flesh still raw. Zane felt tears begin to swell, and he shoved them back, squeezing his eyelids shut as he took a deep breath. When he returned to reality, he neatly folded the borrowed shirt and placed it on a corner bench, grabbing the first one Kai had given him. It was white with short blue sleeves, and was quite soft compared to his usual clothes. He slipped on the fabric, and met eyes with himself in the mirror.

He looked almost normal, but the too-loose jeans received from Jay hung off of him at awkward angles, so he decided to change into the hopefully-better-fitting ones forced upon him by the Fire Ninja.

Once changed, he tightened the belt around his waist, and looked over himself again. So this is what it felt like to be average. Relaxed fit, comfortable fabric, and casual colors. Zane smiled despite himself, and opened the door to ask Kai if the clothing fit him appropriately. The Fire Ninja, who was scrolling through social media on his phone, was leaning on the wall outside with his other hand shoved in his pocket. He glanced up, scanning thoughtlessly before snapping his head up for real.

"Hey dude, looking sharp," Kai complimented, and Zane scratched the back of his neck, skin warm to the touch.

"Is it acceptable? I only ever interacted with others in formal wear or palace-issued clothing."

"You look great. You don't need to try on the other jeans, since they're the same size. You can try on the shirts if you want, but I think they'll fit."

"I would like to test the waters, as it were," The prince nodded, retiring to the small chamber once more. He proceeded to try on and gain approval of a few more shirts, including but not limited to a vintage band shirt Zane had never heard of, a plain black shirt, a navy blue one with a red cat on the front, and a white long-sleeve with light blue birds decorating the fabric. They checked out, Kai looking visibly uncomfortable with the high total, but Zane barely bat an eye as the card was swiped.

"Next, you need some shoes."

Kai didn't have the heart to tell Zane that the pale pink sneakers he picked out would cast him in an unusual light, so he grinned as Zane carried the bag on his arm, the prince's smile matching his own.

They stopped for lunch, and Kai watched as Zane ate his first slice of pizza with restraint, resisting the urge to just dig into the cheesy triangle. Kai didn't bother to hide his love for his meat lover's slice, stifling his laughter as Zane ate his food with a fork and knife, the idea of finger food foreign to him. They strolled around the town square for a bit, Zane sipping his iced latte periodically as Kai downed his espresso with vigor.

It was then that Kai realized that this was possibly the most content he had ever been. Sure, he had enjoyed outings with his friends before, but there as something about watching Zane try all these new things with stars in his eyes that separated it, added another complex layer that wrapped the moments in a warm, fuzzy feeling. They rode back on Kai's motorcycle, Zane cradling the bags in between their bodies while his arms stayed firmly wrapped around the Fire Ninja's torso for balance. Kai pretended that he wasn't sad when Zane let go as they arrived home.

When they reached the Bounty, Zane immediately ran to change, slipping into his jeans and the black shirt, his pink sneakers adding a nice pop of color.

Jay commented that he fit right in with the rest of them, and Kai stepped back to take in an outside perspective. Apart from the white hair, he looked like he could've come straight out of high school, eyes bright with the occasional flash of grief from recent events. Sure, he could use a little more weight on his bones, but the minute rough patches from past acne and sometimes creaky voice gave away his age. As soon as the team had finished doting on the heir, Kai was just about to take Zane on a walk through the mountains they were over when Sensei interrupted.

"If it is alright, Kai, I would like to take your place in this endeavor," Wu asked, but the Fire Ninja could tell it wasn't a question.

"Of course, Sensei," Kai bowed slightly, and retired back into the Bounty to start preparing for dinner.

Zane eyed the old man warily, still shaken from his encounter earlier that day. He didn't show the insecurity, but Wu was savvy enough to know that the glances thrown his way weren't to admire his wardrobe.

"So, Zane," Wu beckoned the teen to follow him as he stepped off the Bounty onto the ledge below, and Zane followed obediently. "Based off of your encounters with me, I have gathered that you seem to be wary of me due to my age."

The blunt statement stunned Zane, and the prince took a few seconds to formulate an appropriate response.

"My apologies, sir, I never meant to-"

"I believe you have every right to be nervous. Your experiences with figures of power have been anything but pleasant, therefore it makes sense that you would be on edge near one who shares a similar status."

"I suppose so," The heir nodded, but he could tell the older man wasn't done.

"I do wish to inform you, however, that contrary to those you have encountered in the past, you are under no pressure from me to act regal or anything of the sort," Wu stopped as they approached a large tree, the trunk larger than the both of them combined. "You are allowed to laugh, cry, be angry, and express yourself how you wish without fear of punishment, or at least to the degree of severity that you were subjected to."

"Sir, I... Thank you," Zane physically relaxed, muscles loosening as he was alleviated of the pressure to be perfect.

"Also, you can call me Sensei or Wu, considering how you are not one of my pupils. You may be the same age as them, but you are of much higher status."

"Thank you, Sensei," Zane smiled, and gestured towards the path ahead. "Shall we continue? This is only my second time in the wilderness, after all."


	13. You Know, The Usual

Skylor nervously approached the Bounty, the ship residing near the ground for easy access. After her and Nya had texted back and forth for two weeks now, the Samurai had invited her over, claiming it was easy to find them, as the instructions were simply "go find the giant flying ship." Seemed simple enough.

She climbed the rocks with relative ease, planting her feet on the solid wood deck with butterflies in her stomach threatening to convince her to turn back. She knocked on the front door, short nails painted orange. Nya opened the door, the two exchanging joyful hellos as Skylor was lead inside. She was greeted by the boys inside as she walked inside the room they were in, which happened to be the gaming room.

However, when one of them with stark white hair greeted her politely, hands wrapped around a mug of tea, she just stared and blinked. Skylor turned to Nya, and went to ask the very obvious question to which the brunette nodded preemptively.

"Everyone, this is Skylor. Skylor, this is everyone."

"We've already met," Kai nodded, and Zane swallowed his drink.

"I believe our introduction was rather one sided," The prince set his cup down, resting his hands in his lap from his seat on the sofa, Kai's legs kicked out to rest over his thighs from his seat on the armrest. "Greetings, my name is Zane."

The others echoed with their own names, and Skylor and Nya continued on, the redhead turning to look at Nya with a confused expression.

"So I know that the palace is under temporary rule, but I kind of assumed that included the prince ruling. But, uh, he's obviously not at the castle."

"Did I not mention that?" Nya asked, and then laughed. "Sorry, I thought I did. He's just kind of here for now while things smooth out."

"Like what?"

"Psychological trauma from his parents dying, physical wounds from the explosion, his view of the world being an unforgiving vice being flipped on it's head, you know, the usual."

Skylor didn't respond for a moment. That... definitely wasn't normal.

"Is he alright?"

"Uh, he's getting there. He's still a little nervous and kind of pompous, but he's been hanging out with my brother."

"Oh making friends, that's good."

"Uh, a little more than friends, actually."

"I... beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, they're each other's soulmates, so-"

"I- Really?" Skylor blinked, glancing back at the room they had left. "That's nice. Cool. Alright."

The two continued their conversation, hanging out in the kitchen to bake some cookies.

* * *

In the game room, the boys turned back to their game, Cole throwing Zane a controller which was almost dropped onto the floor.

"Alright, this is a racing game, so you should be fine," The Earth Ninja explained, booting up the title screen with a smile.

"What is the goal of this game?" Zane asked, rubbing his fingers over the joysticks, which slid around under his touch.

"Be faster than your opponents. That's it," Jay narrowed his eyes, raising his personal controller, decked out in stickers.

"Alright..." Zane agreed hesitantly, barely making it into the top six once he learned the controls. They played a few races before Zane set down his controller, relinquishing it to Lloyd, and resigned himself to be an audience member. He carefully leaned to the side, using Kai's thighs to rest his head. The Hot Head pretended like he didn't notice, but he couldn't get his mind off the warmth radiating from Zane's cheek, his eyes lazily scanning the screen as the group played.

Before he knew it, the prince was asleep. His breath was steady, his chest rising and falling slowly, a face usually filled with concern loosened and at peace. Kai caught himself calling the expression cute before his brain caught up to his thoughts.

He stared at the sleeping heir's countenance for a second longer before looking up to see the entire team staring at him with knowing looks, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Kai asked softly, careful not to wake his friend.

"C'mon man, you've been fawning over him ever since he got here," Jay said slyly, and Kai felt blood fill his cheeks.

"Have not," He grumbled.

"Uh, yeah. You just stared at him for, like, a solid minute," Cole smirked, a laugh threatening to bubble out of his throat. Kai didn't respond, hands trying to curl into fists but stopped by his grip on the couch.

"We're not judging you, dude," Lloyd smiled reassuringly. "Even your clocks are pushing you towards it."

"I don't want to rush him," Kai finally admitted, chest deflating. "He hasn't been here long and I don't want to scare him by forcing him into something he doesn't want to do."

"I don't think it'd be forced," Jay shrugged noncommittedly, turning back to the screen. "I'm just saying."

"What? You can't just say that and-"

"Yeah, we can," Cole mirrored the Lightning Ninja. "Figure it out."

Kai huffed, and looked down at Zane once more, his cheek smooshed against the fabric of his jeans.

He waited until the others turned around to run a few fingers through Zane's hair.

* * *

Zane sat on the deck alone later that night, eyes turned upwards towards the expanse of stars. He let the cool air fill his lungs, fresh and crisp way above the ground. He heard footsteps approach, and turned back to see Wu standing behind him, teapot in hand.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Sensei, please," Wu reminded, and Zane nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Wu didn't respond, instead pouring the prince a cup of tea as well, the steam clear in the cool night. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the wispy clouds drift by and the occasional airplane soar across the continent up above.

"So," Wu began, punctuating his sentence with a sip of his tea. "You and Kai have grown quite fond of each other, as the Bounty has observed."

Zane sputtered, not expecting this line of questioning.

"I- I suppose you could say that, yes," The heir clenched his hands together, eyes on the zeros lining his wrist. The reminder that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I have been informed by my other students that Kai is attracted to you, whether he wants to admit it or not," Wu stated bluntly, and Zane felt the back of his neck heat up.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Zane, you will have to return to the throne eventually. I would hate for you to waste this opportunity to be around him, and I feel as though you would have an easier time adjusting to the life of a monarch alongside a familiarity."

"Correct if I'm wrong, but are you suggesting that I court Kai and convince him to return to the palace with me?" Zane attempted to hide his bewilderment by taking a sip of tea afterwards. "If so, I feel it is wrong to drag him into this whole mess, especially since he's made his opinions of my parents and how they ruled very clear."

"Yes, but you are not your parents, Zane."

This made the prince go quiet, clutching his teacup.

"Do you want to be with Kai?" The question was gentle with very little implication of a preferred answer, but Zane's stomach still twisted.

"I don't know, Sensei, and that's my honest answer," He stared at the deck, memorizing the wood grain. "I have only known all of you for a very short period of time, relatively, but at the same time, I feel like I've known him all my life."

"Ah yes, young love," Wu teased with a mischievous glint in his eye, and the prince glanced over, trepidation written on his face like words on a page.

"Forgive me, I suppose that joke was in poor taste," Sensei mused, and Zane flushed.

"Oh."

"However you decide to proceed, Zane," Wu raised his teacup up for a toast, a social signal that Zane actually recognized. "I personally look forward to Ninjago under your rule."


	14. Biting the Bullet

It had been two months since Zane first started living at the Bounty, and Kai was going mad.

Zane had taken his little nap on Kai's leg as an invitation of sorts, and now he rested his head on the Fire Ninja's shoulder during movie nights, which earned Kai knowing glances from the rest of the crew. Suddenly, every interaction the duo had was under scrutiny, from high fiving after a match well played to Zane throwing Kai a water bottle after a sparring session.

Kai didn't want to break whatever tentative friendship they had between them, even though he felt as though friendship was the wrong word. However, Kai knew that this weird half-relationship they had wouldn't sustain itself if they didn't figure it out quickly, which led to their current situation, where Zane was holding a mug of tea while they chatted on the roof of the Bounty, the two sitting with their crossed legs touching.

Zane was joyously pointing out the shapes in the clouds, a full view of the sky a luxury he still hadn't gotten used to. Kai was half-listening, his stomach churning with the anticipation of the discussion they needed to have. When Zane ran out of clouds to decipher, and the conversation lulled consequentially, Kai took a deep breath.

"Zane, do you know when you're going back to the palace?"

The prince turned to him, surprised.

"No, I don't. Karen hasn't told me of any deadlines, and frankly, I am not eager to return," Zane said quietly, as if it was a crime to admit such a thing.

"Why not?" The Fire Ninja rested his chin on his hand, wondering how to weave his plight into the flow of conversation.

"I've spent my entire life cooped up in that crystalline prison. Now I'm on a flying ship that travels Ninjago!" Zane gestured to the rolling planes beneath them, a light breeze rustling the leaves on the smattering of trees. "Why would I ever want to leave?"

"You have to rule," Kai stated. "You're next in line for the throne. You _have _to go back."

"Who says that I have to?" Zane asked defensively, although it wasn't really a question. "My parents are dead, they no longer control my actions. I am my own person now. I do not have to return to the castle."

"But then who'll run Ninjago?" The Fire Ninja was getting nervous, almost pleading with his companion. "We need a ruler! Our entire government is centered around a monarch."

"I'm not needed," Zane insisted, ignoring the desperation. "Karen and the guard are running the palace perfectly well right now. I haven't been called on once the whole time I have lived here. Honestly, Kai, you were the one who preached independence from my heritage. Why are you changing sides now that I have adjusted to living with you all?"

The Fire Ninja didn't answer, silently picking at the woodgrain on the roof. Zane sipped his tea, although it didn't rid him of the bitter flavor gracing his tongue. After a few minutes of tense silence, Kai spoke once more.

"You're right, Zane. You're right."

The prince was taken aback, taking a few moments to process the statement before responding.

"I want to stay," Zane's voice was strained, fingers cupping the mug a little more snuggly. "I love the Bounty, my friends, getting to chose what I eat and how I dress. As soon as I go back to the palace, I'm trapped again. I have to dress up every day, I eat what the cooks prepare, and I can't ever do anything on my own again."

Kai watched in horror as Zane began to tear up with the dread of his practical imprisonment weighing on his heart, fearful of losing the small taste of freedom he had.

"I don't want to be alone again," His voice cracked, leaving him to bashfully clear his throat. "You and the others were my first friends my age. The only other person I had ever considered my friend was my librarian, and I don't even know if she's alive."

Kai tentatively reached around to massage careful circles onto Zane's back, feeling the skin twitch beneath his touch.

"I don't blame you," The Fire Ninja gnawed on his bottom lip, nerves crashing back down on his stomach. "But just know that I'm behind you every step of the way."

That did it. The heir reached over and tugged Kai to his chest, leaving them in an awkward position, but Kai did his best to reciprocate. Zane buried his face into Kai's arm, which was sort of blocking his chest from the ice master's reach.

"I don't want to leave you," Zane confessed into his arm, and Kai's heart seized. _God,_ he wished he could tell Zane everything he wanted to.

"I don't want you to leave," The brunette responded, and he grimaced as his throat tightened up with emotion. He vaguely wondered what they looked like, clinging to each other desperately, tea forgotten on the ground beside the prince. Kai took a deep breath, and decided to bite the bullet.

"Zane..." Kai pulled away, but only to be able to look the ice master in the eyes, which were slightly reddened from almost crying. "I- I like you. Like, more-than-a-friend like you. And I know it might be stupid to even have this conversation, given that we're apparently soul mates and stuff, but I wanted to get it out there."

Zane apparently had forgotten how to breathe. He froze, his hand still resting on Kai, and the Fire Ninja had to forcefully stop himself from shaking as he watched the prince think.

"I don't know much about relationships," Zane swallowed, hand moving from Kai's arm to rest on tanned fingers. "But I know that I feel differently about you than I do the others. I don't want to leave the Bounty because I know that leaving the Bounty means leaving you behind. Despite all of that, I do believe that any feelings between us shouldn't be in vain."

Zane smiled, albeit watery, and gave Kai's hand a squeeze.

"I believe that I do "like" you too, Kai, and I don't think it's stupid at all."

* * *

When Zane fell asleep on Kai once more during the ship's movie night later that day, it was with great satisfaction that Kai did not feel the same nerves that he had felt before, and the gazes of his friends seemed to fall upon blind eyes, his gaze too occupied with the sight of his boyfriend asleep on his shoulder.


	15. Tick Tock

It all began with a knock on the door early one Tuesday morning.

Cole answered, muscles tensed just in case of a threat. However, he opened up the door to see a familiar face.

"Ah, we meet again," Karen smiled, dressed in the same uniform that Cole had first met her in. "I am not here to merely deliver a letter, however. Is Zane here?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure," Cole blinked, and let go of the door handle, beckoning Karen inside. She followed, and inspected the environment that her prince had been living in. It was a little too worn down for her taste, but it would do. Cole peeked in each room before leading Karen past, and eventually came to Kai's room, where Zane had been staying for the vast majority of his time on the Bounty.

He cracked open the door, and was greeted by the incredibly wholesome sight of the two curled up in bed, Kai's hand gently wrapped around Zane's waist. Cole knocked on the door, and Zane shot up, wide awake. At the sight of Karen, he scrambled out of bed, a red tinge covering his cheeks.

"Karen! I, uh, how are you?"

Kai sat up, very tired and very confused.

"What's going-"

"Zane! You seem to be doing well."

"Better, I suppose."

Both of them stared in awkward silence.

"Zane, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Of course."

The two travelled out to the deck, the sun rising gently, casting them in a faint light.

"I'm going to ask you point blank, Zane," Karen glanced over him, seeing the slightly worn pajamas and old slippers. "When will you be ready to return to the castle?"

"I- I.." Zane faltered, and she sighed.

"Zane, I don't want to be the bad guy here," She crossed her arms, and Zane felt his stomach flip with nerves. "You have to go back to the palace eventually. The longer you stay here, the harder your transition to the throne will be. You have the potential to be an amazing ruler, but you accept that you have to leave the ninja first."

"But Kai-"

"Either he goes back with you or you go without him," She insisted, and Zane felt like something inside of him shattered. She sighed. "Zane, buddy, I shouldn't have let you come out here. I should've realized that giving you a taste of freedom would just make palace life hurt more."

Zane nodded, but he didn't know if it was in agreement or acknowledgment.

"I won't make you leave right now," She promised, and the prince felt a little relief at the statement. "But I'm just letting you know that it will hurt less if you leave on your own. Start distancing yourself, and you'll be better off."

She gave the prince a quick hug, and despite the circumstances, he returned it.

"Just try and help yourself, please. I'll be back in a week or so to see how you're getting on."

"Okay," He smiled grimly, and she nodded, leaving as quickly as she had arrived.

Zane walked back into Bounty solemnly, and Kai was almost in a frenzy when he returned.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The Fire Ninja clasped the hands of his boyfriend tightly, and Cole looked on, equally as concerned.

"I'm fine," Zane swallowed the urge to spill everything to his friends, trying to stifle the shaking of his hands. "I'm fine."

"What did she say to you?" Kai growled, looking like he wanted to go out there and physically fight the captain of the guard herself. "I swear, I'll-"

"That's enough, Kai," Zane soothed, making sure his posture was straight to be as close to his boyfriend's height as he could. "You don't need to threaten her. Threatening her would be a really bad idea, actually."

"Yeah, fine," The Fire Ninja relented, furrowing his eyebrows in the general direction of the captain. "But really, what _did _she say to you? She wouldn't come all the way out here for nothing."

"Right," Cole nodded, imagining how long the trek must've been.

"I can't tell you," Zane insisted, his gaze firm.

"But why not? We're your friends," The Earth Ninja insisted, which made the prince bristle.

"Zane, you're worrying me," Kai's tone rose skeptically, scanning his boyfriend for any obvious body language.

"I _said_ I can't tell you. There's no room for argument, that was an order," He brushed past the two, throwing his gaze back over his shoulder. "In fact, let's call it a royal order, shall we?"

Just like that, the door was shut, and the two ninja stared at it in silence.

"Kai," Cole eventually asked calmly, looking over at the Fire Ninja. "What was that?"

"I would tell you if I knew," Kai quirked his mouth. "To be fully honest, I'm pretty lost here."

"Yeah," The Earth Ninja agreed, nodding in agreement. "We'll see how this goes."

* * *

The habits started returning on a very small scale. What was once a light-hearted morning routine was more like a mourning routine, with Zane fixing his collar and his hair to the point where Kai didn't even know what he was checking for, because it was already pretty immaculate to him. Zane had also swapped out his casual clothing for his pressed dress shirt and pants, which he had picked up secretly without Kai knowing.

Any attempts at conversation by the brunette were essentially shot down by his boyfriend's disinterested nods and hummed replies. To be honest, it was really starting to piss Kai off.

"Can you at least act like I'm worth talking to?" Kai snarked, and only regretted it a little as Zane looked at him with an equal mixture of annoyance and hurt.

"You are, but I cannot become distracted," Zane sighed deeply, more of a signal to himself than Kai, before moving to clean under his nails, which he had painted with a singular clear coat of Nya's nail polish to keep them shiny.

"Stop preening then and _look_ at me," Kai reached over and turned his boyfriend to the side, so they were facing each other. "Do you want to go get coffee or something? I know you love that one place in Ninjago City, and it's not too far from here."

"No, thank you," The prince even disappointed as he replied, and part of Kai flared up in anger at whatever Zane's inner voice was telling him to do.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you later then, I'm going to go train," Kai nodded curtly, and he was out the door before he realized that his skin was burning in rage, his tan fingertips slowly turning crimson with heat.

* * *

This pattern continued over the course of a few days, Zane's attitude turning more and more frigid and his responses formal as the crew attempted to recover whatever personal progress had been made in the last few months.

The apex of the issue happened about a week later, when the duo was getting ready for bed, Kai having already crawled under the covers with a hefty yawn.

"You coming?" He slurred towards his icy companion, who was preening in the mirror. The prince glanced over, in the middle of straightening the collar of his pajamas.

"Yes," Zane stated dryly, but didn't stop his routine, hyper-fixated on any little thing that seemed even remotely out of place. Kai just let him be, turning back to his phone, scrolling through his social media lazily. After about five minutes, Kai set his phone down again.

"Zane, really, come to bed. It's late," Kai insisted, but Zane shook his head, now folding his clothes in his drawer, despite them being folded perfectly before. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," The heir furrowed his brow for a split second, tone unwavering.

"Okay," Kai sat up with an _oomph_, turning towards his boyfriend with bleary eyes. "What's wrong? I know you like keeping up your appearance, but what's with the obsessiveness lately?"

"I've been getting too slack with my hygiene and my organization," Zane insisted, placing a shirt back in its respective drawer. "I seem to have forgotten that I cannot be simply one of you."

"_Zane_," Kai practically leapt out of bed, tugging his partner up into his arms. "Why are you like this all of a sudden? I- I thought you had finally adapted to living with us and now you're acting like your parents!"

Zane didn't respond, going stiff in Kai's embrace, eyes trained on the floor.

"You wouldn't understand, Kai."

"I can try," The Fire Ninja practically begged, gently tugging his companion towards the bed. "Is this because of what Karen said when she came over?"

Zane nodded, and Kai realized with horror that the prince was crying as he swiped at the moisture with the back of his hand.

"I don't like ignoring you and our friends," Zane said quietly, and Kai eased them into sitting on the bed, moving to sit beside his beau with their hands entwined. "But I need to. This can't work otherwise."

"What can't work?"

"As much as I don't want to leave, I have to," The ice wielder was shaking, eyes squeezed shut to hopefully prevent any tears from leaking out. "I- I've heard that people think I'll be a better ruler than my parents, but I don't know _how_-"

Zane cut himself off with a choked back sob, curling in on his boyfriend more, a straight week of avoiding any intimacy weighing on his heart like a stone. Kai wrapped his arms around him once more, but stayed quiet to let Zane talk.

"Going back to the palace means giving up my freedom and all of you. However, I have to go back," Zane took as deep of a breath as he could. "But Karen told me I should start distancing myself so it's easier to go. I've become too attached to the crew on the Bounty. She brought to light that you go with me or I leave you behind, and I am in no position to make that decision for you."

"I don't care what happens to Ninjago," Kai gripped Zane tightly, scared he would disappear if he did otherwise. "You come first. The minute you sacrifice your health for the country is when you've gone too far, Zane."

"Doesn't matter," Zane grumbled, tired eyelids weighing heavily on his irises. "I could want to kill myself every day I'm in the palace, but I'm there for the people, not me."

"We'll- we'll figure something out," Kai nodded slowly, slowly lowering Zane down to the sheets with him. "But for now, we need to sleep. And tomorrow, we're going on a date, no buts."

The prince nodded sleepily, curling into his boyfriend's arms at long last, falling asleep quickly as anxiety still swirled in his gut.


	16. Into Action

True to Kai's word, the duo spent the morning in the city. The Fire Ninja could tell that Zane was relieved to be drinking anything but water again, and was more than happy to buy him smoothies until the end of time. As Zane was sipping his drink with a very pleased expression, Kai scrolled on his phone, trying to not to read into any posts speculating what had happened to the prince since the ball, and even some people trying to convince others that they had seen the prince on the street holding a latte.

He was so entranced in thought he didn't notice any movement until chilly fingers rested on his own. Kai jumped, and Zane pulled back, tucking his hand under the table.

"Sorry," He apologized quietly, sipping his drink after to mask the embarrassment.

"No, no, you jut startled me," Kai flipped his palm up, wiggling his fingers. "C'mon."

Zane complied shyly, resting his fingers on top of Kai's overturned ones. The two just sat in the smoothie shop, content in each other's company. Zane looked around for the most part, but his gaze sometimes settled on the Fire Ninja, drinking in the rare sight of his boyfriend in a relaxed mood. Usually there was a scowl or a smirk, or even concern when Zane was upset. It wasn't often that his features settled into a neutral expression, brows occasionally furrowing in concentration.

It was Zane's turn to jump when Kai suddenly started, juggling his phone. He held it up to his ear, a twinge of concern crossing his countenance.

"Yeah, Jay?"

Zane tapped his foot in anticipation as Kai scowled once more, glancing between Zane and his smoothie as Jay talked.

"But what about Zane?"

Aggravated noises sounded from the other side of the phone, and Zane repressed a laugh at the thought of what Jay's face must look like.

"Fine, fine. Be there in a second."

Kai hung up, dug out an excess of bills from his wallet, and set them under Zane's drink.

"C'mon, call to action. You're coming with."

* * *

Zane held on for dear life as Kai rode his cycle across some flat building tops, arms squeezed around a red-clothed midsection as his hair was whipped around by fierce wind. Suddenly Kai screeched to a halt, dissolving his ride, and Zane stumbled upon impact, not used to the sudden change. Luckily, Kai held fast, strong fingers gripping his forearms to keep his face from meeting the ground.

The golden sword was tucked into its sheath. and the mask was adjusted to fully cover his face after being shifted by the ride over.

"Just stay here, and don't move," Kai ordered, and although Zane would usually scoff, he nodded, pressing against the wall to his back. Kai leapt off the building, and Zane resisted the incredibly strong urge to peek over the side of the building to watch.

Shouting sounded from below, a mix of Cole and Kai, and a bright zap alerted Zane to the fact that Jay was also present in the fight.

The battle lasted for what felt like hours, the sound of metal scraping and shouting combined with the constant buzz of nerves wearing Zane down to the point where he was barely lucid, everything blending into a mass of noise.

It was only a mass, however, until one particular cry made him sit up straighter.

"Wait, Kai-!"

A call from Jay sounded, and it was followed by relative silence. Zane crept over the edge, peering down to see one gangster holding his boyfriend with a gun to his head. The other ninja were backing off, clearly a threat to kill with any wrong move.

The prince's vision went red and his feet were moving before he even quite knew what he was doing. He flew off the top of the building, suspended in thin air for just a moment before falling straight down before thrusting his hands out, creating an ice slide that only accelerated him until the final moment. When he was in the middle of the fight, he shot some more ice, and hoped that it succeeded.

He skid into the buildings on the opposite side of the street, checking his handiwork.

Sure enough, Kai was released, but the look on his face told Zane that he probably wasn't the hero in this situation. The ice wielder glanced over at his work. Suspended in the air, blood seeping from their wounds, lay the gang members speared by spikes of ice. The guns were dropped on the ground, and the street was silent save for the distant blaring of police cars coming to assist his friends.

Zane looked back at the ninja, scanning each one of their faces for any sign of pride, but came up short.

Well, shit.


	17. Into The Fire

The ride back home was tense at best, Zane still gripping onto his boyfriend's waist, but only out of necessity rather than closeness as well. Once they arrived back, the Fire Ninja practically tugged Zane down the hallway, despite the protests of his companion. Kai slammed the door to their room behind them, facing Zane with a new fire in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He growled, hands making a grasping motion, fingers curling in.

"You were about to die, I couldn't just stand there!" Zane defended, eyes narrowing.

"We don't _kill_ _people_, Zane. We protect the people, even the bad ones. We do this by not stabbing them with ice!"

"What was I supposed to do?" The heir crossed his arms, and Kai mirrored him.

"We have a plan for when that kind of stuff happens. Jay doesn't need his nunchucks to summon lightning. We had it under control."

"How was I supposed to stand there, and for all I knew, watch you get shot in the back of the head? I had no idea Jay could do that!"

"If you had just waited a second-"

"I didn't have the _time_ to-"

"I told you to stay-"

"I was scared-"

"You killed people-"

"I thought I had-"

"It doesn't _matter_, Zane!"

That stopped the prince, making him look up at Kai with defeated eyes.

"People are_ dead_, and it's your fault, and you don't seem to see anything _wrong _with spearing people with giant icicles! Just- just go," Kai sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I need a few hours to cool down, and then we can talk this out. Go help Jay with dinner or something."

Zane looked between Kai and the door quickly, the gears in his head turning. He reached over, gave his beau a quick, solemn hug, and quietly shut the door behind him as he left. Now he stood in the hallway, two courses of action weighing in his mind. Karen's words filled his brain, and his feelings for his boyfriend weighed heavily in his gut, the two feelings at war in his heart. Once he chose between the two, he started towards the kitchen, glad no one had started cooking yet. He picked up the phone, dialed a number he had had drilled into his head, and waited. After a few rings, the line clicked.

_Hello, Karen speaking__._

"It's Zane."

_Hey bud! What's up?_

"I'm on the Bounty, just east of Ninjago City. Come get me please."

_Woah, did something happen? I know I told you to distance yourself, but-_

"I'll explain when you get here. Just come quickly, please."

_Alright, alright. Be there in a half hour, hang tight._

Click.

Zane put the phone down, adjusted his shirt collar, and went outside to wait. He looked around at the open skies and the city in the distance, admiring the skyline. He shook his head minutely, and sighed to himself. He was only invited onto the Bounty until he had recovered from his injuries, and it seemed that he had overstayed his welcome.

* * *

Karen sat in the back with the prince as Zane squeezed her hand tightly, the grip being his distraction from simply breaking down into tears. He watched the scenery pass by, appreciating it before he stepped back inside the palace walls. They arrived at the gates not long after, the Captain leading him through incredibly familiar halls until they arrived at what used to be his parents' room, the nameplate long since removed. It truly dawned on Zane in that moment that he would have to start preparing to take over his parents' rule.

"So," She bit her lip, cracking open the door. "You want to tell me what the fuck just happened?"

He nodded, and followed her inside. He traced the furniture with reverence, aware of the significance of him being able to do so without being scolded for touching.

"I was on the Bounty for too long," He stated, hand resting flat against the top of the ornate bureau. "I got too comfortable, and started to relax too much into the role of a civilian. I- I thought Kai was about to die so I killed the gang holding him hostage, and apparently I'm in the wrong because the ninja supposedly don't kill people and there was a plan that I wasn't made aware of."

Karen grimaced at the thought of Zane even being in a battle, much less killing anyone.

"I'm sorry Zane, that sucks," She pondered for a moment how to make him feel even a little bit better, and her eyes lit up quickly. "However, I have someone I think you'd like to see. But, uh, you might want to change into something a little more formal first."

Zane looked down at his clothes, which at the moment were a pair of blue jeans and a white polo, and sighed.

"Yes, I will do so."

He opened up his parents' closet absentmindedly, and was rendered speechless.

"Karen... are these my clothes?"

"You betcha," She beamed, standing beside him. "I figured once you get coronated they'd have to be moved anyway. Also, I'd imagine you want nothing to do with your own room after all your parents did to you."

Zane didn't respond immediately, thinking back to all of then punishments that seemed so far away. Thinking of the cruelty only brought memories of Kai to the forefront, of all the nights spent comforting Zane when nightmares wracked his sleeping hours. Zane's breath clipped, and Karen rested an easy hand on his arm.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't bring it up again," She squeezed gently before releasing him, and he nodded.

"I will change, and then we can leave."

He picked out his not-so-standard dress pants and a patterned button-down, the royal crest of a snowflake and a sword decorating the pocket. The irony was not lost on the prince. Once he had swapped attire in the bathroom, he revealed himself to Karen, who smiled enthusiastically.

"Looking good, buddy. Now, let's get going."

As soon as they started down the familiar path, Zane knew immediately where they were going.

"Karen, are we going to the library, per chance?" He asked, barely containing his enthusiasm, his fingers itching to shoot some ice and speed the process up. She saw his intentions, and smiled.

"Yes, Zane. And go nuts. You're the boss now, dude."

Zane grinned and flung himself ahead of her, skating on his ice with deft feet, a smile plastered on his face as he skid to a stop in front of the library, throwing open the doors to see his absolute favorite palace staff member, and she was just as happy to see him.

"Zane, oh my!" Mrs. Glamore caught him as he launched himself at her, gripping her fiercely. "It's a pleasure to see you home, but why so soon?"

"Long story," He let her go, sitting down in his reserved chair. "But for right now..."

"I think I know what you're about to ask," She smiled, and reached into her desk.

"New book?" He smiled, and she laughed.

"You betcha. Enjoy, Zane, and welcome home."

* * *

"Uh, has anyone seen Zane?" Jay poked his head out of the kitchen about an hour later. "He's usually in here by now."

"Nope," Kai answered from the game room. "And honestly, I'm kind of okay with that."

"Kai, still?" Jay scolded, leaning on the doorframe fully. "You know that he had no idea I was gonna save you. Stop being an ass and go find your boyfriend."

"Yeah, Kai," Cole teased from the bathroom. "You heard the man. Now go get _your _man."

"Fine, fine!" Kai threw his hands up, even though the others couldn't see it, and stalked out of the room, peering up and down the hall. No obvious signs anywhere. He checked in each room, called his name a few times, and even checked on top of the ship just in case he had gone up to meditate.

He eventually returned back to the game room with a sigh, only to have Jay call everyone a moment later.

"Dinner! Come get it while it's hot!"

And so Kai joined the rest of the Bounty, although the seat beside him felt oddly empty without the prince.

"No sign of him?" Cole asked once the Fire Ninja sat down, and Kai huffed.

"No. Can we not talk about this for just a few minutes so I can eat my dinner in peace?" He threw up his hands, and only earned glares and blank looks from the rest of the table. He reached over and took some of Jay's lemon chicken, cutting into it with a little more force than necessary.

"Kai," Lloyd asked weakly, almost afraid to interrupt the elder. "Aren't you worried?"

The Fire Ninja shrugged and swallowed his food before speaking.

"A little? I would probably be more worried if I still wasn't pissed at him."

"Kai, he acted because he thought he was saving your life," Nya put down her fork, a clear sign of her intensity. "He cared for you enough to throw himself into the way of gunmen because he thought you were about to be shot, and you repay him by yelling at him and chasing him out?"

"He killed people, Nya! I get that he thought it was right but nothing can undo that there are people that _died_ because of him."

"He loves you, Kai," She stated quietly, but the anger made her voice waver. "And all you care about is that he reacted a little too quickly and wasn't informed of the plans."

She sighed, and stood up.

"I'm not hungry, enjoy your meal, guys."

She stalked out the hall, pulling out her phone, and shot Skylor a quick text.

_Hey, you want to get food somewhere? Can't stand my brother right now._

_Sure. Where did you have in mind?_

_Anywhere but here._

_You got it. I'll pick you up in a bit._

Nya looked around one last time, just in case the heir happened to appear out of nowhere, and started walking. She might as well get a head start before Skylor meets her.

* * *

After a few hours, a knock on the library door made Zane look up from his novel, startled. Mrs. Glamore looked up as Karen entered, two other guards flanking her.

"Hello," Zane greeted, forgetting that he was even in the palace at all thanks to his reading.

"We figured you might appreciate this," She cracked a small smile, and held out a box to the Ice Ninja. He blinked, and accepted the gift with little flourish. The boxed was opened to reveal a cell phone in a sleek white, the family's signature snowflake engraved on the back.

"If you're going to revamp the monarchy, you might as well be connected to the people," She explained as Zane turned the phone on, and found it already set up.

"Karen... thank you," He looked up at her once more, a little speechless at the sudden changes.

"I loaded mine and a few other important people's contacts into the phone already, so we can contact you instead of trying to track you down in the castle."

Zane just nodded along with her words, opening up the contacts list, and a small, irrational part of him was sad that Kai's number wasn't in it. With disappointment, he realized that he didn't know his number at all. He blinked himself out of his pitying stupor, and opened up a new contact, passing it to Mrs. Glamore immediately. Karen beamed.

"See, you're already getting the hang of it. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour. The chefs wanted to make sure your welcome home meal was perfect," She jokingly threw Zane a chef's kiss as the guards exited, shutting the doors heavily behind them.

Out of the corner of his eye, the prince saw the phone passed back. He looked over at the woman beside him, her expression morose.

"You don't look happy," She mused, placing a bookmark on Zane's page, shutting the novel. "Why _did _you return, anyway?"

"I screwed up," He wrung his hands in his lap, eyes turned downwards. "I- I thought I was doing the right thing but I was wrong and now Kai hates me a- and..."

She reached over and placed her fingers over his, squeezing minutely.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Zane. From what Karen has told me, it seems as though you two are quite close."

"We were, anyway," The prince reciprocated, head falling back in his chair. "I thought he was about to be shot in the head by a gang member, so I speared the gang members holding him hostage with ice. Apparently I was supposed to know that Jay had it under control, and now he thinks I'm a murderer."

"I'm sure he doesn't Zane. So you came back because you thought they were going to kick you out?"

"I came back because I realized that I didn't belong there anymore, and I had to return to the palace eventually anyway. I'd rather not put them in the position of not being able to kick out their future king."

As Zane spoke the words out loud, he felt shivers crawl up his neck.

"Mrs. Glamore, I don't know what I'm doing," He found the fact almost funny, laughing a small bit at his own misfortune. "I'm supposed to take over running the county, and I don't know what I'm doing."

"I wish I could help you, Zane, but I am no politician," She agreed grimly. "However, I can offer you emotional support in this time. Please, don't hesitate to come see me if you need anything."

"Of course, Mrs. Glamore," He sighed, picking up his phone. "Let's see, I should probably work on getting used to this phone."

She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you should."

* * *

Karen was only a few minutes away from the library when her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket, and looked at the caller ID. The Bounty. Just wonderful. She took a deep breath, and held up to her ear.

_Karen, we can't find Zane, do you-_

"Stop, I know."

_You, you what?_

"I said I know. He's at the palace. Don't sweat it. Goodbye"

_Wait, Karen-!_

Karen hung up with an eyeroll, quite annoyed with the ninja crew. Her job was to keep the prince safe, including emotional harm, and they were making her job rather difficult. She felt it buzz again, and silenced it, slipping it back into her pocket.

On the other end of the line, the Bounty sans Nya was crowded around their one landline, all silent as they heard the dead tone of Karen hanging up.

Kai was the first to react, slamming his hands on the counter.

"_Dammit! _He went back to the palace? But why- why would he...?"

Cole shook his head, rubbing fingers over his eyes.

"Aye, this is a mess."

"So, are we going to go get him back or what?" Jay asked, rocking on his heels. The crew turned and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Well, I mean, he was obviously enjoying himself here up until today, and I can't imagine he wanted to go back and be lonely in the palace, so it should be pretty easy to convince him to leave the castle for a little longer."

"Actually, it's not that easy," Kai mumbled, and the attention swiveled to him. "Karen talked to him a week ago and told him that he needed to start distancing himself from us to make it a smoother transition to the palace. He went back because he thought this was enough distancing. I doubt he_ wants _to be royalty again, but it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than you think to get him out of there."

"Well, the worst they can do is say no," Lloyd suggested hopefully, and the Fire Ninja shook his head.

"I've met Karen, and you guys just heard her now. She's gonna fight for what she's being paid for, and that's protecting Zane."

"Are we just going to give up?" Jay asked desperately. "I was enjoying having him around, even if it took a while to get there. I at least want to say goodbye before he becomes completely inaccessible!"

"We can try," Kai warned, not believing any of this was even real. "But if we get put in the dungeon, I am _ so _blaming you."


	18. Now or Never

Zane returned to his room late that night, and shed his clothes into the laundry shoot. He turned the water on, the warmth striking him almost immediately, and he stepped into the indulgent shower, a copious amount of space and numerous kinds of products staring him down. He realized that he missed the simplicity of the boys' two-in-one hair wash and his own white loofah on the Bounty. Nevertheless, he grabbed the washcloth hanging on the side, and began to scrub the dirt from his face, catching glimpses of the scars scattered across his body as he made sure to avoid the still-tender areas with the rough cleaning. He realized that his nails had grown dull, the clear polish having come off sometime between that morning and now, and he frowned.

He rinsed his hair with floral smelling shampoo, and cupped water in his hands to entertain himself until the conditioner had sat in long enough. As he was rinsing the final products from his hair, he noticed a screen behind some glass on the far end of the shower. He strode over and poked it, surprised when it turned on to a news station. He blinked, and poked it again, turning it to a title selection screen. Wondering why anyone would watch a movie in the shower, he tapped the screen until it turned off, reflecting his face in the now dark glass, his water-logged hair framing his face.

He turned off the water, and retrieved his towel from just outside the doors, the plush white fabric drying the water from him quickly. He threw his hair into a towel, courtesy of Nya's teachings, and secured the larger one around his waist before stepping out to find his pajamas. He dug around in the drawers until he found a matching set, slipping into the white silk with care. As much as he appreciated the flannels bestowed upon him by the crew, he did rather enjoy the feeling of the luxurious fabric against his skin.

He picked up his phone from where it was charging by his bedside, and swiped his finger on the screen until he reached Karen's contact. He hit the message option, and shot her a quick question.

_Zane: Do you still have any of my mother's nail polish, per chance?_

_Karen: No, but I have some of my own. Why?_

_Zane: I like to keep a clear coat applied, if you don't mind lending me a bottle._

_Karen: Mine's almost out, I'll ask a guard to pick you up your own tomorrow._

_Zane: Thank you. Goodnight._

_Karen: Night, Zane._

Zane set his phone down, not worrying about any ringtones waking him up due to the lack of people in his phone, and crawled into bed. He collapsed against the pillows, the fresh sheets welcome against his skin, but he felt strange without a warm body beside him coaxing him into sleep. With a deep breath, he turned off the lamp next to him, and fell into a deep sleep rather quickly, the day's events tugging him into darkness like a heavy weight upon his chest.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up on his own account at eight sharp. He sat up in a panic, thinking he had overslept some sort of training, before he looked around at his surroundings. Ah yes, the palace. He bit his lip, and picked up his phone to text Karen again.

_Zane: Have I missed breakfast? I forgot to set an alarm last night._

_Karen: Nope, still going to be another half hour or so._

He sighed in relief, nerves flooding his body as he washed his face, put on deodorant, and dressed himself, once again wearing dress pants and a button down, this time a solid baby blue, and fastened a black tie around his neck, the entire process purely muscle memory by this point in his life. He finished off the look with a spray of the fragrance he liked in a crescent moon shaped bottle. He looked at the clock, and realized only ten minutes had passed.

With his few spare minutes, he downloaded a few social media apps, unsure whether to go incognito and disguise himself or create one for himself as the prince. He decided for the former, as he could always make a new one if he so desired, and was greeted with the quite confusing user interface of Chirp. The first thing he did was look up the ninja, not surprised that Kai's profile picture was a selfie of him with sunglasses on, holding a bottle of what looked like cola in the hand not holding his phone. Zane stomach suddenly twisted, and he reflexively shut off his phone right before he hit the follow button, clearing his mind of any thoughts regarding the ninja as he made his way to breakfast.

Out of habit, he went to go sit at the seat adjacent to the head of the table, but with the eyes of the palace staff on him, he awkwardly sat at the front where his father used to eat, the view of the entire table foreign to him.

Karen was on his right, dressed in light armor from the neck down, as were the rest of the important members of the guard at her side.

"Hey Zane," She greeted, and he nodded his head in response as he took in the meal, omelets stacked high in the center of the table surrounded by bowls of diced potato, seasoned with something that Zane couldn't quite name. Karen saw the yearning look on his face, and smiled sadly to herself.

"Go ahead and take it. Nobody here is going to give you permission," She saw him snap out of whatever trance he was in, and he politely asked the guard member closest to the stack to hand him a plate. An omelet was passed over without question, and Zane scooped a pile of potato for himself. The rest of the table started to obtain their plates as well, glad that the prince had shown up so they could begin.

When breakfast was over, Zane spent a little roaming the halls once more, briefly brushing his fingertips over the delicate works of art lining the walls, the steady _thump _of his dress shoes hitting the floors filling the space where his mother's heels and father's boots once were. He didn't miss the foreboding noise in the slightest.

Even if he didn't even particularly like them, they were still his parents, however, and Karen was the one to orchestrate their killing. He boxed that line of thought for later, instead finding himself in the throne room, where one throne stood in place of two. Zane's eyes quickly darted around the room, noting how the servants were pretending not to look at him, eyes darting away as soon as his gaze fell upon them. He climbed up the steps reverently, gripping one armrest, the crushed velvet shifting under his finger tips.

With a deep breath and Karen's encouragement, Zane raised himself up and sat down on the throne, looking over the room with nervous eyes. He was never allowed this high up on the elevated platform until now, when it was his to keep. Karen excused herself for one moment, pulling out her phone, leaving Zane alone for the time being. He crossed his legs, remembering that his father sometimes kept his grandfather's staff next to his throne. In any case, it wasn't there now, having long since been stored away in some far off vault.

Zane ran his fingers through the fabric on the armrests, the cushions plush under his fingertips. If he were back at the Bounty, he would most likely be sitting in the shade as Kai sparred with one of his peers, the prince handing out water to the ninja as they fought. He felt his heart pump faster, and banished the line of thinking. If he was going to keep his cool and accept that he wasn't wanted on the Bounty anymore, he needed to relax. He crossed his legs, one foot jumping out of habit.

Just then, Karen slid back next to him, blonde ponytail swaying slightly.

"How's the view?" She grinned, and Zane shrugged.

"It's just a lot of servants. How do people stay sane sitting on here all the time?" He asked, hoping his easy smile would appease her. She laughed, and Zane breathed a sigh of relief disguised as an equivalent giggle.

"Don't know, bud. Well, usually there's people coming in with problems and stuff. But that's not happening for you yet," She winked, and the two made idle chat for a few more minutes, Zane turning more and more grateful for the distraction.

Just as Zane was about to stand and resume his stroll around the palace, the two saw the heavy doors leading to the outside begin to creak open.

* * *

The ninja stood outside of the palace gates, incredibly nervous. Wu was with them as well, but he stood in the back of the group, letting Kai lead the front. The guards at the gate didn't look too amused.

"Yeah, we were given pretty explicit orders _not _to let you guys in," The one on the right narrowed his eyes, his sword jostling in his holster. "So unless we get word otherwise-"

Just then, the other guard's phone rang. The first guard scowled at them while the second talked on the phone for a quick second, her eyes darting all over the place as she listened.

"You got it, boss," She hung up, and turned to her partner. "Yeah, the Captain said it's fine."

"She what?" The guy blinked. "How did she even know they were here?"

"I may have texted her while they were walking up."

"You're not even supposed to have your phone."

"Exception. I'm fine."

"Whatever."

The sighed, and opened the gates, the girl leading them inside. Kai and Nya shuddered, having seen this part of the castle before, before this whole debacle had even started. The front doors were opened, and the group was released into the palace. The announcer beside the entrance sprang to life, and the ninja barely had time to register what was going on before his voice boomed.

"Now announcing the arrival of: The Ninja!"

"Why am I not surprised?" A familiar voice sounded, and Kai whipped around towards the throne to see his boyfriend sitting with an annoyed expression on his face, legs crossed, Karen by his side with a countenance even more ominous.

"Ah, Zane! That was easy," Jay laughed nervously, and Nya elbowed him sharply in the side.

"You came here quickly," Zane stood, sliding down the stairs with ease thanks to some short bursts of ice shot out of his palms. "Why so soon?"

"None of us thought you were going to leave," Cole explained, gaze wary of how Zane's fingers twitched, the call of his element clear in his body language.

"Well, it seemed as though I wasn't welcome anymore. Besides, I have my job to return to," The prince shrugged, and Kai stepped forward from the mass of the crew.

"Look, Zane, just come back to the Bounty, and-"

"I am not leaving," Zane interrupted, and flexed his fingers into fists to hide the shakiness of his hands, both from nerves and agitation.

"Fine, fine," Kai let up, metaphorically backing off. "You can stay here. I can't make you go anywhere anyway. Just, spend a few more hours with me. That's all I ask, and then we can break up or do whatever you want, but I'm not letting it end like this."

Zane seemed to think it over, and the Fire Ninja could recognize the warring emotions, caught between mind and heart.

"Alright, I will accompany you. Where exactly were you planning on hosting this?"

"The palace has a garden, right?" Kai suggested, and Zane shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Captain," He turned around, and she nodded her head. "Please keep the others company while Kai and I are away."

He turned back with a glint in his eye, and Kai didn't know what emotion it represented.

"Alright then, let's enjoy a few hours, as you suggest."


	19. A Walk In The Park

The two walked to the garden, silent until there were no more guards surrounding them, and only the birds in the trees were there to witness the duo.

"So," Kai gnawed on the inside of his lip, hands shoved in his pockets. "Are we gonna talk about all this, or what?"

"Sure, but I don't know what there is to discuss," Zane turned his gaze to the side, looking at his boyfriend with neutral eyes.

"You just running off back to the palace! You didn't show any signs of wanting to actually go back, you just kinda left."

"It wasn't as sudden as you think."

"Then what made you leave?" Kai asked, his voice breaking in the middle, and Zane realized with horror that his boyfriend was on the verge of tears, although he shoved his fear down to allow himself to remain collected.

"Kai? I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

Zane reached over and grasped his partner tightly, not quite understanding the sudden crying. Kai squeezed the prince back, burying his head next to Zane's.

"Is this all because I got mad at you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you leave I was just... just... I don't even know," Kai was so relieved to hold the prince beside him, even if it had only been a little over twelve hours. "I'm so sorry I got so mad at you. I was so busy focused on the fact that people were dead that I didn't process why you even killed them in the first place."

"I guess too late is better than not at all," Zane mused, gently rubbing the Fire Ninja's back, unsure of what emotions he was feeling as his boyfriend held him.

"But, uh," Kai said bashfully, pulling away with red tinging his cheeks. "There's really no use in worrying about the past, right? I mean, you're at the palace now whether I like it or not."

"Indeed, very astute of you."

If it were anyone else, Kai would have taken it as sarcasm. But by the way Zane nodded as he spoke, he was being genuine.

"So, would you mind explaining why you went back then? If it's not just because of me, then I'm pretty lost here," Kai swiped away stray tears from his eyes, a little embarrassed that he had broken down so easily. "I know that Karen told you to distance yourself, but this still feels a little extreme."

"I suppose, in part, it was due to your outburst yesterday," Zane reasoned, and Kai's face fell beside him. "I realized that I had overstayed my welcome at the Bounty, and that it would be best for everyone if I left."

"What? No, no, we'd still love to have you," The Fire Ninja suddenly felt small next to the prince's dress clothes and stiff posture. Just like he did back when they first ran into each other at the ball.

"And that's the problem," Zane sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am incredibly sorry, Kai, it was selfish of me to engage you in a relationship. I knew I had to return to royalty someday, and you have expressed your distaste for palace life multiple times, so it was foolish of me to think that this would turn out alright for anyone."

"It's not selfish to want love, Zane," Kai insisted. "I guess I just didn't want to think that far in the future. I thought it would be further away, at least."

"It's better for you just to move on," The prince contended, stone cold eyes not daring to look in his partner's direction, lest they crumble. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you more, and as of right now that's all I've done. So, please, go back to the Bounty, and try and find love somewhere else. I don't care what our clocks say, you deserve someone that can live a life that you want to live."

Kai chewed on his lip, reflecting on the words as they walked for another minute or so.

"Was that your way of breaking up with me?" He finally asked, emotion threatening to block his throat.

"I don't want to, but we have to for your sake," Zane's hands twitched, and tears threatened to run down his face at the thought of being alone once more. "This is what's best for us in the long run. You find somebody who's not your soulmate who can provide you with what you want, and I'll stay in the palace."

"But I want _you_," Kai turned and clasped both of Zane's hands tightly in his own, forcing the prince to turn towards him. "I came to get you because I wanted you to come home with me, but that's not possible anymore."

"No, it's not," Zane set his jaw, fingers trembling in Kai's.

"So what do we do?" Kai asked softly, and Zane looked up at him with tears in his eyes, coldness replaced with warmth.

"If you'll let me..." Zane trailed off, reaching a hand up to brush Kai's face, thumb pad rubbing against the corner of his lips.

"With pleasure, _your highness_," Kai mumbled, and leaned over to meet Zane in the middle, lips colliding in desperation, the two clinging onto each other as if they could disappear at any moment. When they broke away, they embraced each other tightly, afraid to let go.

"I don't want to be alone, Kai," Zane admitted, cheeks dusted a slight red to contrast with the cool undertones of his skin. "But you don't deserve a life in a place that you hate."

"We'll figure something out," Kai promised, nodding into the prince's hair. "It'll just take some tweaking, that's all."

"Indeed," Zane breathed out, eyes fluttering shut against Kai's warmth. "It was strange sleeping alone last night. I had gotten used to you beside me."

"Yeah, same," Kai smiled, his anxiety dying down slowly, but a sudden thought made it spike again. "Hey, your Captain, are you sure it's a good idea to keep her around?"

"Karen?" Zane confirmed, and received a gentle hum in response. "I don't want to do anything yet, at least until I'm coronated."

"Right, you're gonna be king," Kai's smile turned sad for the boy standing in front of him.

"Yes, I am," Zane quirked his mouth, looking at the trees around him with longing. "At least now I can leave the palace of my own free will. Who knows how often it will be, but there is no higher authority telling me I cannot."

"Yeah, and who says that your monarchy has to look anything like your parents' did? You could hold meetings in the garden and no one can tell you not to," Kai suggested jokingly, but Zane stared at him like he suddenly grew a second head.

"Monarchs have always ruled in the style of my parents, Kai. Changing how the palace is run would overturn decades of established rule."

"Yeah, but is that a bad thing?"

Zane just blinked at him, processing his words.

"I- I don't know. My parents have always conditioned me to rule in their footsteps, I've never considered an alternative."

"Well, give it some thought. I think you might be more willing to play dress-up with some foreign dignitaries if you're comfortable with your home turf."

"I don't play dress-up," Zane responded, cheeks slightly red at the accusation. "I dress formally, there's a difference."

"Chill, Frosty, I'm just poking fun," Kai slung an arm around Zane's shoulder, the two continuing on their way. "Well, we have a few more hours until they're expecting us back, so we can hang out here for a while longer."

"How do you think the others are getting along with Karen?"'

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

Back in the palace, the group had migrated to the holding area for guests, Jay enjoying himself as he bounced lightly on the plush sofas the castle had to offer. Cole was next to him, staring at the portrait of the former royal family on the wall. The late queen and king stood offset and behind their son, who was looking straight ahead at the camera with the same sharp blue eyes as his parents. Cole understood why they had hung it in here; the photograph radiated regality, the crisp white clothes and hair of the monarchs adding to the authority of the rulers.

Lloyd and his uncle were on a different coach together, the blonde's eyes darting nervously around the room as Wu rested an easy hand on his shoulder. Finally, Nya and Karen sat across from each other, both ladies on the defense and offensive simultaneously. Karen defending her home turf, and Nya defending her brother.

"So," The captain rested her hand easily on the sword sheathed at her side, a silent message to the girl sitting opposite. "What did you all do with Zane when he was in your custody?"

"Brought him shopping, played some games, helped him deal with the trauma of hearing his parents get beheaded, that sort of thing," She replied sweetly, and Karen's eyebrow raised.

"Hopefully he realized that his parents had to die for his own good. After all, aren't you happy that he and Kai are reunited? This wouldn't be happening if he was locked in his room because his father put him there."

"I'm happy that my brother is getting to spend time with his soulmate, I'm just expressing that Zane suffered obvious stress and anxieties from the instance."

"It was necessary."

"He's traumatized."

Both were locked in a staring match, gazes unwavering.

"Perhaps you're both correct," Wu piped up, and the eyes snapped over to him. "The king and queen needing to die for Zane to move forward may be true, but not without leaving psychological scars on their son, no matter how swiftly done. But either way you look at it, you two fighting is not going to make this a very pleasant visit for anyone, and I would rather not have one of my students imprisoned by the end of the day."

Both looked surprised, but nodded in understanding. They attempted to stay away from touchy subjects after that, instead focusing on some social media to ease off of heavy conversation. Soon, they heard a knock at the door, and a familiar pair were entering, fingers intertwined like they had never been separated in the first place. Karen looked dismayed for only a split second before she smiled, standing to join her prince by the door.

"Will our guests be leaving now?"

"Well, mostly."

"What do you mean, 'mostly'? They entered and will exit as a team, correct?"

"Actually, Karen," Zane looked at Kai, and Zane smiled genuinely, his boyfriend nodding in silent agreement. "Kai's going to be staying here at the palace with us."


	20. Coming Together

As Kai watched his teammates' jaws drop and Karen scramble for a response, he suddenly started wondering if this was such a good idea after. He and Zane had come up with their own little plan for potentially being able to stay together and allow Zane to perform his royal responsibilities, but he maybe should've talked it over with the others before agreeing to go through with it. Welp, too late now.

"You- You what?" Nya blinked, and Kai felt a pang of guilt.

"Yeah, I'm staying here," He smiled awkwardly, and glanced around the room.

Zane was looking at Karen, the two having a silent conversation with their eyes until Karen broke his gaze, and turned to the others.

"Alright, the rest of you, come with me, I'll bring you to the gates."

"It's alright, Karen, I'll see them out," Zane smiled softly, but his grip tightened around Kai's fingers as he spoke. She nodded, and left the room, off to go check on whatever portion of the guard that needed attending to. As soon as the door shut, everyone resumed their staring at the couple.

"So, uh, what the hell?" Cole asked, eyebrows furrowing. "So you go from not wanting to step foot in the castle to living here? Did you ever think that maybe we need you as a ninja and that you can't just run off?"

"Hey, relax, we figured this out."

"Of course Zane would convince you to stay here, he can't leave!" Nya gestured to their joined hands.

"You know that you don't have to, right? We can bust you out if you need us to," Jay offered, and the prince let go of his grip to cross his arms, eyes growing sharp.

"For the record, Nya, I can leave whenever I want to. And as for you, Jay, I would appreciate you to not talk about me as if I am not present, as we were both equally involved in this discussion. I am more than willing to explain our reasonings calmly, but I will not tolerate being accused of whisking Kai away against his will. Do you really think so lowly of me as to think that I would sacrifice Kai's wellbeing for my personal gain?"

The crew blinked, not sure how to react. Nya bit back a response, still seething at the idea of her brother being forced into the monarchy in any way.

"My apologies, Zane," Sensei interjected. "So, as it seems as though we are being asked to leave soon, would you two mind explaining how you came to this conclusion?"

"Of course, Sensei," Kai exhaled, glad that the focal point was turned off of royalty. "So, uh, Zane, you want to start us off?"

"It would be my pleasure," The prince relaxed, but only enough to put the others at ease. He was still rather annoyed at the crew, but showing his displeasure would only escalate the sitation. "It shouldn't take long, as Karen will get suspicious otherwise."

The others exchanged glances, but sat still and listened intently as Zane retold their plan.

* * *

After the crew had been escorted out with a few hugs between the siblings, Kai and Zane were alone in the palace. Zane still looked aggravated, gaze cold as he looked around the throne room from the entrance.

"You alright?" Kai asked softly, looking at his boyfriend, who sighed deeply.

"I didn't think that me becoming royalty once more would turn them against me so quickly," Zane admitted quietly, as though it was taboo to do so. "It is as if they see my title before they see me as a human."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why they freaked out on you so hard," The Fire Ninja frowned, not liking how their goodbyes had been so sour. "But part of it is because they were scared, I think. They just know how much I hate your lifestyle, no offense."

Zane laughed alongside Kai, a bit of lightheartedness returning to his eyes.

"None taken. I can understand their hesitance, but I still resent that they assumed I was forcing you against your will. Do I really appear as the sort of person who would be so cruel?"

"No, not at all," Kai assured, pressing a quick kiss to Zane's forehead. "I don't know why they did that."

"At least we're confused together," Zane mused, raising an eyebrow at some onlooking servants, who flushed and turned away. The two stood in silence for a moment, neither sure how to continue.

"So, um," Kai teetered on his toes, looking around. "I haven't really seen too much of the palace. Mind giving me the grand tour?"

"Sure," Zane smiled, and started off on his trek, the duo first traversing the halls surrounding the throne room. Zane showed Kai the main dining hall, the courtyard, the private dining hall for the royal family, the bathrooms, the guard quarters, the servant quarters, and the kitchens before the Fire Ninja's head began to swim.

"Could we go someplace quiet for a bit? This place is huge and kinda loud," Kai rubbed his temples, a headache beginning to form, and Zane tugged him in the opposite direction.

"Well, I was going to save this room for last, but I suppose we could say hello now."

"Hello to who?"

"You will see," Zane smiled, and soon the pair arrived at a set of doors, which Zane opened hurriedly, waving in greetings as soon as he entered. "Mrs. Glamore! I have someone I would like you to meet."

The librarian looked up, a little startled by the sudden appearance, and was a little confused by the scene in front of her.

"Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Glamore, the palace librarian. And who might you be?"

"I'm Kai," He glanced at his partner, who nodded. "Zane's soulmate. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to finally meet you in person," She exclaimed, putting a ruler in her book as a temporary mark. "Zane has told me so much about you. Please, do come sit."

"He has, huh?" The Fire Ninja sat down in a chair near the desk, and Zane sat down in his usual one, shoulders dropping into a casual posture around the librarian.

"Actually, Zane, would you be a dear and go fetch me my copy of _Firestone: Ancient Evils _by Nora Winfield? It should be in the nonfiction section," She asked sweetly, and Zane jumped up again, waving goodbye to Kai as he left to go search for the book.

She smiled to herself, and leaned in closer.

"No such book exists, really. I made it up. Anyway, Kai," Mrs. Glamore suddenly became more serious, resting both her hands crossed over each other on her desk. "I really do want to talk to you about Zane."

"What about him?" Kai mumbled back, glancing to his sides as a precaution.

"He told you about everything that happened between him and his parents, correct?"

"I think I know most of it, but I don't know what counts as everything here."

"Did he at least tell you about that day you came to the palace, Kai?"

"I..." Kai thought for a moment, remembering the bruise barely covered by the ice wielder's shirt. "No, he didn't actually tell me."

"His parents abused him severely right before that," She grimaced, thinking back to the prince crying into her shoulder with bruised ribs. "They called him slurs, and I tended to his wounds afterwards, which included many bruises both internal and external."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kai asked quietly, aware of their limited time as he could hear the faint sounds of Zane sorting through the books in the back.

"You are dealing with a scenario no one could have thought of, Kai. Zane is deeply affected by his parents' actions, whether he admits it or not. I am worried that him being coronated will make him return to his shell once more and cause him to act more like them. Karen orchestrated the killing of the king and queen because she hated how they ruled. What stops her from going the same to Zane?"

"We've talked about this a bit," The Fire Ninja jerked his head in his boyfriend's general direction, pretending like the thought of Zane meeting the same fate as his mom and dad didn't terrify him to no end. "We're waiting until after coronation to talk about what to do with her. We're wary too."

"I'm glad you're thinking ahead as well," She nodded idly, "Thank you, Kai."

"For what?"

"For giving him some light. Mentally, he has never been quite stable. There have times where he has come into the library for the sole purpose of hiding under my desk to cry, panic, or otherwise just be protected. He needed something to look forward to, and I believe that you staying in the palace will be that light."

"I hope so," Kai shifted in his seat. "I kinda left behind the rest of the crew to try and pull this stunt. This better work."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Zane came back with a dejected look on his face, and she suddenly felt bad for her wild goose chase.

"My apologies, Mrs. Glamore," He began solemnly, sinking into his chair. "I could not locate the book. I am sorry that I could not be of help."

"No, Zane, it's perfectly fine," She reassured as Kai scooted over to wrap an arm around his boyfriend, who didn't look convinced. "I must have left it in my room, I will fetch it later. Thank you for trying."

The prince didn't respond, merely giving a small shrug and staring at the desk. Mrs. Glamore bit her lip, knowing the thought process the teen was experiencing from years of comforting him when he would hide under her desk to feel safe. Even the littlest "failures" were enough to get to him sometimes. She cursed herself for not thinking her strategy through as he stared at her desk, refusing to make eye contact with the other two.

"Hey, buddy?" Kai asked lowly, resting his forehead on the side of Zane's temple. "You doing alright?"

Zane looked at him, and then Mrs. Glamore, and pressed his head into Kai's shoulder with a shake of his head.

"Stress?" Mrs. Glamore asked gently, and Zane nodded instead, Kai moving to stand.

"Right, let's go back to your room, we can calm down there," The Fire Ninja brought his boyfriend with him, the prince not resisting but also not happy about moving either. "It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Glamore. I'll see you sometime later."

"I will see you boys later," She smiled sadly, and watched solemnly as the two left, the pang of guilt in her gut refusing to fade as the library doors shut softly behind them.

Zane led Kai to his room with quiet footsteps, the two not speaking until the door clicked shut. Kai glanced at the clock. It was far into the afternoon, the two having missed lunch in favor of their walk. Kai shuffled around in the drawers until he found Zane's pajama shirts, grabbing the first one he saw before sliding it shut, turning to his boyfriend with the fabric in his hands.

"Alright, you should probably just change shirts, so you're more comfortable."

Zane glanced away, hands clasped behind his back stiffly. Kai sighed minutely, and walked over to his boyfriend, standing only a few inches away before reaching up to unbutton Zane's top. When he gave no indication of resisting, Kai continued undressing, having put the silk shirt on the bed to free both of his hands.

And of course, at that exact moment, Karen decided to enter with Kai's hands on Zane's torso, the prince's shirt halfway off. She went to speak, and then looked between the two.

"Wait, Karen-"

"Uh, I'm gonna go," She coughed, cheeks flushed, and exited as quickly as she entered. Zane sighed silently, shedding the rest of his shirt and crawling into bed, not even bothering to put the other one on. Kai scrambled under the sheets too, pointedly not looking at the scars littering his boyfriend's chest. He reached out and pulled his boyfriend close, holding him as his breathing evened out, cool blue eyes trained on his own.

"What's bothering you so much?" The Fire Ninja asked, and Zane blinked slowly.

"Everything. You leaving the Bounty for me, Karen, eventually getting coronated, taking the place of my parents..." Zane trailed off, his bare skin cool against Kai's burning touch. Kai pressed a kiss to the prince's neck, and Zane shuddered into the contact.

"I'm sorry," Kai mumbled. "We'll get through it. That's why I'm here."

"Thank you," Zane nuzzled his face into Kai's still clothed chest, and Kai debated whether or not to say the next words that popped into his head. He took a deep breath, and tightened his arms around Zane just a tad more.

"I love you."

Silence greeted him for the first few seconds, until he pulled away to see Zane's eyes watering with emotion, lips gently parted. God, Kai could kiss him until the world ended, but that's not what this situation called for. He assumed Zane's eyes were teary with happiness, but Zane's next vocalization only seemed to hurt him more.

"W- What?"

"I love you, Zane," Kai shuffled into the covers more so he was eye-level with Zane, who seemed to still be in disbelief. "'M not lying. You're one of the most selfless, most kind people I've ever met. Why wouldn't I?"

Well that did it. Zane fully sobbed into Kai's chest, broken affections being spoken between the hiccups, the stress and worry from the last days flooding out as he cried himself to sleep, passing out in Kai's arms as his sobs died out to sniffles, and then nothing. Kai stroked Zane's back until he fell asleep too, not worrying about getting up for dinner later in the evening.


	21. Boiling Over

Kai sleepily opened his eyes a few hours later, his boyfriend still tucked against him, dead to the world. Kai enjoyed a few moments of merely holding the prince, his cool bare skin a nice contrast to his own burning hands. It was nice to have a few peaceful seconds, the usual worried expression replaced with neutrality in slumber. Kai took a moment to glance around, taking in the décor of the prince's room. Dark, ornate furniture lined the walls, old paintings of previous families looming overhead. On the far wall was another painting of the latest family, but this one was more relaxed.

Zane was reading a book, eyes intent as he sat next to his parents, who were holding hands as they laughed together, sharing a joke that Kai wasn't aware of. The Fire Ninja blinked. For a second, the couple that had ruined the prince's life seemed almost_ human_, and it made Kai tighten his grip a little on his boyfriend. Kai froze as Zane shifted under his touch, rolling into him more and sighing in his slumber, eyebrows furrowing only for a brief moment before they settled back down.

With the covers half thrown off in their sleep, Kai had a clear view of the scars littering Zane's chest. The jagged cuts had mostly faded, but some still remained, a terrible reminder of his parents' fates, and what could possibly happen to the prince if Karen wasn't taken care of. The heir's breathing was slow, and the gentle whistle of his breaths made Kai's fall in sync, threatening to send him under once more.

The Fire Ninja fought the urge, and sat up slowly, being careful to replace himself with a pillow to prevent Zane from noticing his absence. The prince whined in his sleep as the heat was replaced, a soft sound that was almost inaudible. Kai smiled and ruffled his hair slightly as he rose from the bed, taking this quiet moment to poke around the room. A bottle of clear polish stood on the desk, obviously unopened and left for Zane.

A quick glance in the drawers revealed mostly dress pants, ties, and underwear, all standard for palace life. A check of the closet revealed countless button-down shirts and black shoes, along with the occasional blazer or suit jacket. A glance in the bathroom revealed all sorts of scents, hair products, and bits of makeup lying around, and Kai was unsure whether it was for the prince or if it was leftover from his mom.

Just as he was about to start checking out the shower, a shifting from the bed made him turn around. Zane was sitting up sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands to try and clear away the tiredness. When he glanced up through spotty vision to see Kai, he extended an arm, silently pleading as Kai walked over. As soon as he was close enough, pale arms were wrapped around the Fire Ninja, Zane's head buried into his chest.

"We gotta get food, Zane. We haven't eaten since this morning."

At that, the prince shook his head minutely, eager to resume his slumber with his boyfriend, trying his damndest to temp Kai into returning to bed.

"You may not be hungry, but I am," Kai exclaimed, and that made Zane look up, blue eyes still clouded over with drowsiness. "Is there some sort of palace room service I could call or something?"

Zane drew his arms away reluctantly, picking up his phone from the bedside table and unlocking it, handing it to Kai with the messaging app open to Karen. Kai nodded silently, and began typing.

_Zane: Hi, this is Kai. Is there any way we could get food up here? Zane's still denying that he wants to eat but I'm pretty hungry._

It took a couple minutes, she responded nonetheless.

_Karen: Food's on its way up. I sent up some extra, just in case you can convince Zane to eat something. Hopefully it's to your liking._

And that was that. Kai sat on the bed, lightly running his fingers through Zane's hair as the blonde curled up against his leg. When there was a knock on the door, Zane rolled away from it, embarrassed to be seen in such a state by one of the guards. Kai thanked the delivery person, and the door shut softly, Kai returning to the bed to sit cross-legged, balancing the tray he was given on his lap.

"Do you want anything?" Kai asked despite already knowing the answer, which was confirmed when Zane shook his head dejectedly. Kai, however, ate his steak and potatoes happily, glad to be given a simple meal as his introduction to palace cuisine.

Sounds of faint chewing filled the silent room, Kai trying not to focus on the perceived awkwardness surrounding the pair.

"So," Kai said after swallowing a hunk of potato. "I take it you're not feeling much better?"

Zane gave an affirmatory hum, blinking up at Kai with glassy eyes.

"Alright, alright. After dinner, I'm gonna take a shower, and I might need your help with the controls if it's anything like the rest of the palace."

Zane was silent still, this time shifting to rest his head on Kai's knee as he ate, eyes shut. As much as the Fire Ninja wanted to cuddle the prince, his hunger took over and he finished chowing down on his share of food, setting the leftovers aside just in case his boyfriend decided he was hungry.

"Any reason why you aren't talkin', Zane?" He rested a gentle hand on the prince's hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Zane shrugged, opening his eyes and meeting Kai's gaze. "Well, it'd be a bad idea to bring you out there with you being so anxious. Probably not a good image."

Zane sat up and cuddled closer, not quite crying, but Kai got the vibes that it could start at anytime.

"Hey now, you know you can tell me anything, right? That's part of this whole relationship thing. I know you're scared, but you can trust me. It's okay."

Zane blinked, and straightened a little, no longer leaning on Kai.

"I- I know that my coronation's being planned pretty soon, and once I'm crowned king, I can't _stop_," Zane explained quietly, voice no more than a whisper. For some odd reason, a grin was growing on his face. "I have no plan. I don't know how I'm going to rule. I wasn't supposed to be crowned for a long time, but here I am being crowned at seventeen."

Zane launched into a hysterical giggle fit, running a hand through his own hair to push it back, and Kai felt his own stomach jump nervously. He was only two years Zane's elder, and the thought of being given the key to an entire country made his skin crawl. Also, his boyfriend's behavior was weirding him out big time. Despite that, he tried to play it cool, nodding in agreement.

"Y'know, this is the flaw in the whole system," Kai pointed out. "To be honest, even if you were the most educated and wise teenager ever, no seventeen year old is fit to rule an entire country."

"Very true," Zane agreed, his laughter dying down momentarily. "Everyone keeps saying I'll be better than my parents, but so far the most leadership I've displayed was earlier today sitting on the throne."

"Who knows what's gonna happen next," Kai wondered, resting his chin on his hand, Zane instead getting up to pace.

"Can you imagine it, Kai?" Zane flourished, his dress pants wrinkled from his sleep. "Me, up on the throne, staff in hand, barking out orders?"

Kai just stared, unsure what to do before Zane launched into another hysterical laughing fit. "Because I can't. What am I going to _do_?"

"Zane, I-"

"I have no idea! And it doesn't help to know that if I mess up, Karen will just organize a revolution to have me beheaded," He couldn't stop himself from cackling at the thought. "As much as I hate this life, dying isn't quite on my agenda yet."

"Zane-!"

"And to top off the whole thing, I don't even know how to talk to people because I was never allowed to! You all were the first friends I ever really had, and now I've left most of them behind to live in practical isolation with my boyfriend!"

"_Zane!_"

That made the prince stop, halting his rambling to look at Kai with dazed eyes.

"You've got to get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you! You're going from being nonverbal to hysterics in the blink of an eye," Kai leapt out of bed, grabbing Zane's face in his hands. "What's going on?"

"I'm stressed out of my mind," Zane couldn't help but release a little giggle again, his stomach muscles visibly twitching with laughter. "I've been on the verge of an anxiety attack ever since I got here and I don't know what to do."

"Well, whatever this is isn't you," Kai contended, dropping his hands. "It seems like you're feeling a bit better, though. Did the weird rant thing you did help at all?"

"I think so," Zane quirked his mouth into a weird smirk, nodding after a moment of thought. "It did seem to lessen the pain a little."

"I'd rather not see you break down like that again, if I can help it," Kai admitted, and Zane nodded in agreement.

"I can imagine why. Now, you mentioned needing to shower? I can help you with the functions if you need."

"Actually, I'll try and figure it out. You need to either eat something or go back to bed, you're not in a good mental state right now."

"But I-"

"Actually, go find Mrs. Glamore. I don't really think you should left alone when you're so keyed up, and unless you intend on showering with me, I can't watch you."

"I'm not leaving the room."

"Fine then. You're coming in the bathroom with me."

"Kai, we just kissed for the first time earlier today. I'm not-"

"Shut up," Kai grumbled, cheeks flushing red as he took his boyfriend's hand and dragged him into the bathroom, Zane smiling cheekily all the while. Once in there, Zane closed his eyes while Kai shed his clothes, and only reopened once Kai had safely shut the cloudy glass door behind him. A blanket of silence fell over the two, neither one really having anything to say for a while. Eventually, Zane lifted his head up to look at the glass.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything, really. I don't know how I would've survived all of this without you."

"That's what I'm here for, Frosty," Kai answered, and Zane could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "But about what you said earlier, remember our plan. Everything's gonna be ok, you don't need to worry about Karen now that I'm here."

Zane hummed in acknowledgement, and the silence became a lot more bearable. The running shower and the sound of water running of his boyfriend filled Zane's ears, providing a nice distraction for his brain to focus on. All too soon, the water turned off.

"Right, close your eyes again."

Zane complied, resting his chin on his knees from his position on the floor. As Kai passed, he ran a wet hand through Zane's hair jokingly, making the prince mumbled in playful indignation as he attempted to smooth it back down.

"Uh, I'm just realizing a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't have any clothes or anything. I didn't come prepared to stay."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Sure."

And with that, Zane moved out of the bathroom, and Kai stood in the middle of the bedroom with a towel around his waist.

"I'll have some guards go buy some clothes for you tomorrow. Your wardrobe needed an update anyway."

"But what about now?" Kai asked, not completely liking the idea of sleeping naked.

"Maybe you could fit into some of mine? I know I'm a few inches shorter than you, but it shouldn't be _too_ tight."

After trying on countless shirts, pants, and anything in-between, they finally found pants that fit, and Kai decided to accept the same fate as his boyfriend and settle in for a shirtless night. Kai was just about to comment on how awake he was when Zane yawned, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.

"I'm not that tired, so I'll hold you while you try to sleep, yeah?" Kai offered, and Zane nodded gratefully, and the two crawled back into bed with content sighs.

"Kai," Zane mumbled, his words overwritten by another yawn. "I love you."

The Fire Ninja pressed a light kiss to Zane's hairline, one arm supporting his boyfriend while the other pulled out his phone. "Love you too, Zane."


End file.
